LA JEUNE FILLE ET LA MORT
by calazzi
Summary: Comment Elisabeth et Darcy pourront- ils décliner leur histoire alors qu'ils sont pris dans la tourmente de la 2nde guerre mondiale, et au- delà, en France où vit la famille Bellet? Disclaimer général. Merci à Miriamme, qui se reconnaîtra...
1. Chapter 4

Chapitre 1

_Les loups sont entrés dans Paris (chanté par Serge Reggiani)_

**France, zone libre, aux abords d'une petite ville nommée Verrière, septembre 1943.**

La capitulation ne pouvait pas être une solution pour une nature aussi passionnée que la sienne, son idéal avait rencontré le communisme en un temps et un lieu qui les rendaient inévitablement complices.

Septembre 1943. 18 ans. Tous les mots du monde ne pourront jamais décrire le tourbillon d'horreur absolue dans lequel toute cette jeunesse s'est trouvée compromise et même perdue. Comment vivre si l'amour, la liberté, l'honneur sont relégués au rang de cartes postales jaunies, témoins de temps anciens, que l'on ne pourra jamais arborer à la fleur de l'âge?

Pourquoi? Par la faute de la folie destructrice de cette part d'humanité si brutale que l'on ne peut y retrouver les valeurs humanistes fondatrices; vaincre la barbarie nazie s'était imposée à elle comme une évidence. Cependant, le fait d'être une très jeune fille compliquait les choses pour elle car les héros ont rarement une silhouette comme la sienne: un joli minois éclairé par deux grands yeux, une élégance naturelle et toute féminine. Vraiment frustrant, surtout quand celui pour qui vous avez le béguin depuis l'enfance s'est mis en tête de vous protéger, envers et contre tout, voire contre vous -même.

Cette histoire- là pourrait se décliner de façon très banale, si elle ne se déroulait pas en une période si troublée, si douloureuse pour l'occident. Ils avaient pourtant promis que la précédente serait la dernière, la dernière guerre au cours de laquelle les nations du vieux monde se déchireraient en sacrifiant aveuglément leurs enfants, avec à leurs têtes des gouvernants aveugles et lâches.

Les Ténèbres avaient de nouveau envahi les paysages à peine reconstruits, la peur et la mort soufflaient leur haleine putride sur toute l'Europe et au- delà. Les vaincus tentaient pour la plupart de continuer à vivre comme aveugles et sourds à l'infamie qui touchait le monde et ses habitants.

Jamais Élisabeth n'avait avoué à François les sentiments amoureux qu'il lui inspirait depuis si longtemps, d'abord par peur d'être ridiculisée, ensuite par fierté et finalement parce que la défaite avait modifié ses priorités personnelles. Elle avait compris très rapidement qu'il s'était associé à un groupe de militants communistes résistants, lorsque le STO avait imposé aux jeunes gens nés en 1920, 1921 et 1922 de se livrer aux autorités pour être conduits en Allemagne. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que déserter, enfin selon les règles du gouvernement actuel. Leur organisation ne comptait qu'une seule femme, militante des premières heures. Certains membres du groupe vivaient en différents sites à l'abri de toute indiscrétion, disséminés dans la forêt et autres repaires connus d'une petite poignée d'hommes. Les autres maintenaient les apparences d'une vie ordinaire. Cela durait depuis plusieurs mois, la jeune fille tentait par tous les moyens de leur rendre de menus services, de leur proposer de l'aide dans la diffusion de tracts anti- occupants, éventuellement échanges de messages. François avait toujours refusé son implication mais le chef de la cellule était passé outre, l'avait mise à l'épreuve progressivement puis l'avait «intronisée» et ne l'avait pas regretté. En effet, cette nouvelle recrue remplissait sa fonction avec conscience, courage, méticulosité et intelligence. Connu sous le nom de _René_, il avait épousé la cause communiste depuis l'adolescence, une époque pas si éloignée, en effet il n'était guère plus âgé que François (22 ans) ou Élisabeth elle- même. Il était prêt à mourir en combattant. Il était entièrement dévoué à une idéologie, qu'il confondait avec la vie: il ne partageait aucune intimité, aucune confidence hormis la conduite du mouvement révolutionnaire qui devait rétablir la seule justice légitime en ce monde: la dictature du prolétariat. La nécessaire revanche du peuple ouvrier. La clandestinité était son sanctuaire. _René_ n'était pas originaire de Verrière mais connaissait la région mieux que sa poche. Au moins aussi bien que François dont la famille en parcourait tous les recoins de génération en génération.

Les parents de François et ceux d'Élisabeth se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà, bien avant la naissance de leurs enfants respectifs. Les Bellet venaient alors de s'installer dans la commune et fréquentaient l'église plus ou moins régulièrement, enfin Mme Bellet pour être exact. M. Bellet passait le plus clair de ses loisirs dans son bureau, en compagnie de ses précieux livres et de sa fille préférée. C'était dans cette pièce refuge qu'il lui avait appris à lire, compter, raisonner, argumenter, rire de la bêtise humaine. Ils en avaient fait leur salle d'étude de la comédie humaine mais aussi leur havre de paix, puisqu'aucun autre membre de la famille n'y pénétrait sans invitation.

Une profonde complicité liait ces deux êtres, basée sur une vive intelligence, un respect mutuel. M. Bellet voyait en sa fille Élisabeth, son égale. Une jeune fille indépendante, attachée à des valeurs humanistes. Il espérait éperdument que la vie serait clémente envers elle, lui apporterait la plénitude, un accomplissement qu'elle méritait bien plus que beaucoup de ceux errant en ce monde. A commencer par un alter ego masculin, voilà qui s'avérait épineux car pour M. Bellet aucun spécimen aux alentours n'était à la hauteur de ses aspirations. Lorsqu'il avait succombé à la future Mme Bellet, le jeune Jacques Bellet n'avait en aucun cas utilisé toute la sagacité dont il était aujourd'hui capable... Il l'avait regretté amèrement, puis Élisabeth avait su atteindre son cœur, il avait fait la rencontre de sa vie, et ce n'était pas avec une maîtresse mais avec sa fille, la seule femme de sa vie car il se savait en terre d'égalité avec elle. Ils étaient semblables en bien des points, aux plans intellectuel et émotionnel. Vous comprenez bien qu'il ne laisserait pas un type indigne d'elle espérer lui compter fleurette … et il n'en manquait pas dans les parages, à commencer par ce dénommé François qui lui tournait autour depuis un certain temps déjà, malgré les regards courroucés que lui jetait le géniteur de cette charmante jeune fille.

M. Bellet posait néanmoins un regard tendre sur toutes ses filles, au nombre de cinq: Jeanne l'aînée représentait une énigme pour lui car il s'interrogeait sur l'origine de sa gentillesse naturelle et tout à fait authentique qu'elle ne pouvait cependant, pas avoir «héritée» de l'un ou de l'autre de ses parents. Quant à Lizzie, bien que différente de sa sœur aînée elle s'entendait à merveille avec elle à qui elle confiait quasiment toute son intimité. Les trois autres n'avaient toutefois pas suscité un grand intérêt de la part de leur père, qui ne s'était de fait pas beaucoup investi dans leur éducation.

Ce fut donc à Mme Bellet que revint la totalité de la charge, avec des conséquences prévisibles pour tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyée un jour où l'autre. Marie s'était instruite toute seule en s'octroyant des qualités intellectuelles et artistiques qu'elle ne possédait pas de façon aussi aboutie qu'elle tendait à le croire, cela avait pour effet d'amplifier le caractère horripilant de toute situation déjà désastreuse car elle pratiquait l'usage de la morale à tout va. Elle avait également décrété qu'elle mépriserait définitivement toute vanité d'ordre esthétique, ce qui lui avait valu le doux sobriquet de «la nonne» de la part de ses deux sœurs cadettes Catherine et Lydie. Ces dernières agissaient à l'opposé des résolutions vertueuses de Marie et malgré leur jeune âge, ne considéraient les hommes que sous l'angle de la séduction facile et outrageusement évidente, ce qui provoquait régulièrement des heurts et disputes avec leurs deux sœurs aînées qui tentaient alors vaillamment de les raisonner.

François était plus âgé de 5 ans mais il avait pris au sérieux dés leur première rencontre cette étonnante petite fille dont le regard trahissait une grande intelligence mais surtout une soif de vivre qui l'émouvait intimement. Il n'était pas voué à vivre comme un prince mais François ne manquait pas d'ambition, il savait également que les femmes qui partageraient son quotidien devraient appartenir à une catégorie précise: les téméraires. Toutefois, il n'était pas certain que cette frêle créature en fasse partie, c'est pourquoi il l'avait très tôt pris sous son aile protectrice.

«François, pourquoi les gens finissent-ils pas ne plus s'aimer au bout d'un moment? S'enquit la fillette auprès de celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor en second.

- J'sais pas mon lézard, peut- être que c'est le fait de se voir tous les jours qui fait qu'on s'habitue trop et qu'on oublie pourquoi on aime l'autre.

- Mais toi, tu m'aimeras toujours, hein, dis François?

- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que pour nous c'est différent, lézard. La rassura un François pas si sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais qui souhaitait la rassurer tout de même.

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, on dirait que tu me prends pour une petite fille. Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Élisabeth ou Lizzie, si tu veux bien.

- Promis ma belle, croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer!»

Puis au cours des années, commencèrent à s'enchaîner les doutes, les espoirs déçus, les pleurs pour Élisabeth qui avait le cœur rempli de ce jeune homme, son chevalier servant depuis le premier jour. Les autres jeunes filles avaient perçu les nombreux attraits que présentait ce jeune homme, qui de son côté se souciait avec une grande constance de satisfaire ces jeunes impatientes. Élisabeth était résolue à attendre de grandir afin d'atteindre un âge suffisamment respectable pour qu'il prête enfin attention à ses qualités physiques aussi, elle se conformait à ce qu'elle avait compris de ses attentes en matière de conquêtes amoureuses, si bien qu'un beau jour, elle ne se reconnut plus d'une part et d'autre part, elle se rendit compte qu'elle calculait la fréquence de leurs rencontres de manière à ce que cela n'arrive pas trop fréquemment! Ne lui avait- il pas en effet affirmé que le quotidien étouffait l'amour? Puis il y avait eu cette nuit si audacieuse…

«A quoi penses- tu mon ange? La voix de baryton de M. Bellet fit cesser le film des souvenirs qui avait pris place dans l'esprit d'Élisabeth dont le corps était étendu sur le canapé trônant dans le bureau de son père.

- Je songeais aux jours heureux de mon enfance, papa. A ces moments comme suspendus à jamais dans le cours du temps. Crois- tu qu'un jour avec la paix nous nous pardonnerons toute cette abomination?

- Quand tu parles de paix, j'imagine que tu ne tiens pas compte de cette farce vichyste, Lizzie. En toute honnêteté, je ne souhaite qu'une chose: me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Tout ce que je peux te dire tient en quelques mots: Je ne sais pas mais ce pays aura besoin de beaucoup de courage pour rendre justice et pardonner ou plutôt réhabiliter. Il faudra bien reprendre le cours de nos vies en acceptant que ceux qui auront survécu ne seront pas tous des innocents, ni des justes.»

Élisabeth n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet car une agitation bruyante semblait retentir à l'intérieur de la maisonnée, à coups de cris et de pleurs.

_**A suivre**_


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 2**

_**Quand on n'a que l'amour (chanté par Jacques Brel) **_

Comme vous le savez la clandestinité exige quelques précautions, en particulier l'usage de « pseudo » celui d'Élisabeth: _Gabriel._

**Quelques heures plus tôt, Septembre 1943 ...**

Élisabeth s'appliquait à maintenir une apparence de calme retenue alors qu'intérieurement son cœur battait à tout rompre. Depuis ce matin, elle s'efforçait de contenir la peur qui exerçait une continuelle pression sur ses organes mais aussi sur son esprit. La jeune fille avait beau s'être engagée dans la résistance intérieure depuis quelques mois, en cohérence avec ses convictions profondes, ses émotions tentaient de prendre le dessus sur ses facultés intellectuelles.

Celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de _René_ lui avait confié une nouvelle mission, bien plus périlleuse que la diffusion des journaux de la Résistance à laquelle elle était habituée. La jeune femme devait jouer le rôle de guide pour un soldat anglais parachuté la nuit dernière, son rôle consistait à le retrouver puis à l'accompagner jusqu'à la grange des Humbert afin de l'y cacher avant qu'il ne gagne sa destination finale, mission dont elle devait tout ignorer bien entendu mais elle se doutait que cet allié devait participer au recrutement et à la formation de groupes de résistants intérieurs dans le but d'organiser un réseau de renseignements pour les Alliés, voire d'amplifier l'efficacité et la fréquence des opérations de sabotage contre l'occupant. Les deux membres de la cellule de résistants qui accomplissaient ce genre de missions avait disparu de la circulation, probablement arrêtés et exécutés d'une balle dans la tête, sur dénonciation par un citoyen zélé. Après une attente interminable de plusieurs semaines, les activités des rescapés avaient repris prudemment.

C'était donc vers elle que _René_ s'était tout naturellement tourné.

«_Gabriel_, j'ai besoin de toi pour une mission très particulière et bien plus dangereuse que ce que tu as déjà fait avant. Je te dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer, tu dois réussir à tout prix, même si cela te coûte la vie.»_ René_ ne prenait jamais les chemins de traverse quand il s'exprimait, cela avait l'avantage d'éviter tout malentendu avec ses interlocuteurs.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle avait accepté les termes du contrat: récupérer le soldat, l'habiller en civil, l'aider à dissimuler les traces de son passage en zone libre, l'accompagner jusqu'à la planque près de la grange des Humbert, organiser son bref séjour puis repartir sans un mot, ni un regard, ni le moindre souvenir.

Minuit avait sonné alors qu'elle se glissait hors de la maison familiale pour se rendre à la clairière du_ bois gaillard _près de laquelle elle devait retrouver l'objet de sa mission. Une petite pluie fine avait commencé à tomber, libérant différentes effluves végétales dans l'atmosphère un peu lourde qui régnait en cette soirée de septembre 1943. Élisabeth se sentait presque grisée par cette délicate enveloppe odoriférante. La sueur mêlée à l'eau de pluie perlait en fines gouttelettes le long de son corps alors qu'elle se hâtait vers le lieu de rencontre.

Elle ne fut pas déçue par ce qu'elle découvrit. Un jeune homme, probablement moins âgé que ce que l'expression sévère qu'arborait son visage pouvait laisser croire. De haute taille, les épaules bien dessinées mises en valeur par des hanches fines surplombant de longues jambes. Voilà ce que ses yeux entrevoyaient malgré l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune. Elle avait sifflé comme François le lui avait appris, afin d'imiter le chant du merle. Un autre chant avait alors répondu, l'échange s'était répété puis ils s'étaient rejoints, c'était à cet instant qu'elle avait deviné la beauté sculpturale de cet homme. Une sensation de chaleur due à la rougeur qui se diffusait le long de son visage, la rappela à l'ordre: il n'était pas question de flirter avec cet étranger, aussi ténébreux soit- il. Elle devait se tenir à sa mission qui devait concourir à conduire la nation à la victoire et non à renforcer sa coquetterie. D'autant plus que cet anglais ne semblait pas la trouver à son goût, son premier regard avait trahi sa surprise puis il l'avait plus ou moins ignorée, opération quelque peu délicate puisqu'il devait l'aider à faire disparaître toute trace de son arrivée sous le ciel français puis la suivre jusqu'à l'abri où il devait se réfugier.

Finalement, dans le plus grand silence, hormis le battement de la pluie, ils avaient atteint leur but: la grange des Humbert et surtout les pièces souterraines qui avaient été aménagées dessous. Lorsque l'ouverture avait été refermée puis verrouillée, elle avait enfin entendu le son grave de sa voix. «Seigneur, sa voix me fait le même effet que ...» Là, Élisabeth avait elle- même censuré ses pensées, elle craignait de perdre le contrôle de ses sens qui réagissaient de façon disproportionnée à la seule présence de cet homme. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment que son corps lui échapperait si elle continuait sur cette voie, cela représentait un grave danger pour leur mission à tous deux. Elle aurait bien le temps plus tard, seule dans sa chambre de repenser et faire défiler dans on esprit cette scène aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaiterait. Il parlait un français impeccable, ce qui rendait sa voix encore plus sensuelle à ses oreilles. Élisabeth dut le faire répéter car elle avait du mal à reprendre le cours d'une pensée cohérente.

«Je voudrais savoir où sont dissimulés les objets nécessaires à ma mission, mademoiselle. Dois- je parler en anglais pour que vous me compreniez?» Son regard ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion particulière, un vrai soldat, entraîné à la perfection...

Élisabeth avait bien saisi le caractère insultant de ses propos mais elle choisit de l'ignorer et se dirigea vers le site où se trouvaient les armes, faux papiers, cartes et autres objets indispensables au bon déroulement de sa mission en ce pays occupé.

Une fois les repérages et prise de renseignements terminés, elle s'apprêtait à le saluer avant de le quitter quand elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle n'avait rien anticipé, les sanglots qui la secouaient malgré toutes ses résistances la mortifiaient. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si vulnérable? Devant lui, plus que tout autre, elle se haïssait pour cette preuve manifeste de faiblesse. S'accrochant à ce qui lui restait encore de dignité (une infime partie certes), Élisabeth courut vers la sortie avant de se retrouver dans les bras du jeune homme qui lui offrit la consolation dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

Des mots tendres chuchotés aux baisers enflammés, la distance fut rapidement parcourue, par les deux intéressés qui n'avaient plus en tête que l'achèvement de chaque geste initié pour mieux connaître les besoins de l'autre. Une bouche avide en cherchait une autre afin de satisfaire un impérieux désir de possession pour chacun d'eux. Leurs vêtements mouillés rendaient leurs mouvements malaisés, si bien qu'ils furent littéralement arrachés et jetés sans ménagement.

Élisabeth ne s'était pas encore défaite de sa virginité, qui pourtant ne représentait ni une fierté ni un trophée, pas même avec François, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait imaginé que seuls les serments d'amour réciproques pouvaient la mener sur cette route. A l'instant- même, elle partageait avec cet inconnu ce qu'elle avait supposé être une prémisse à son futur bonheur conjugal, comme si toutes les valeurs qui avaient constitué son ancien monde (celui d'avant l'occupation) avaient été vidées de leur sens. Elle ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir éprouvé intensément le plaisir, cet enchevêtrement des corps qui donnait la vie. Cet homme aux traits parfaits saurait accueillir cet ultime acte de résistance à sa juste mesure: une question vitale tout simplement.

Leurs lèvres léchaient, mordaient, baisaient la moindre parcelle de chair qui se trouvait sur leur passage et qui menait à un plaisir archaïque, presque brutal. Leurs mains frôlaient la moindre aspérité ou rondeur à portée afin d'explorer l'étendue de peau à caresser pour chacun de ces amants assoiffés.

Lorsqu'il s'enfonça doucement en elle, lui murmurant ces mots tendres qui tracent le chemin de la volupté, il sut indéniablement qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette expérience, la découverte de l'intimité de cette femme lui permettait d'éprouver des sensations inédites dans leur intensité. Faire l'amour avec elle n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait expérimenté auparavant, cette incandescence des chairs, l'impression de mort imminente par consomption, tout cet affolement des sens avait emporté son habituelle réserve et il ne désirait rien d'autre que mourir d'amour, cette nuit, avec elle. William avait perdu toute notion de temps dans les bras de cette amante si émouvante. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de cette fichue guerre, son corps se consumait d'amour ou de plaisir, les mots n'importaient plus. Ce qui les unissait ne pouvait-il être autre que la nécessaire victoire de la pulsion de vie contre la pulsion de mort? Jamais le désir qui l'embrasait n'avait contenu une telle urgence, ni une telle intensité.

Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait aboutir à l'acmé de leur acte d'amour car cela signifiait le départ, la fin du rêve d'amour qui les avait conduit à oublier les déchirements extérieurs. Comme tous les amants, en tout temps, ils avaient réussi à ne former qu'un seul chœur évoluant sur un rythme propre à la singularité de leur rencontre, en dehors des conventions du monde extérieur, sans considération d'ordre moral, religieux. Seule la soumission au principe de plaisir les animait. Peu importait alors que les Ténèbres règnent au- delà de leur domaine protégé, pourvu que l'ivresse reste intacte à chaque réunion des corps, cette nuit- là, la seule pour ces deux amants qui ignoraient tant l'un de l'autre.

Avant même la venue de l'aube, abandonnant la fugace sécurité des bras de son amant d'une nuit, Élisabeth avait repris avec de grandes précautions le chemin du domicile familial où tous étaient encore plongés dans leur lourd sommeil. Toujours troublée par les évènements de la nuit, elle finit par s'endormir, finalement épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement.

Ce furent les cris de sa mère qui l'obligèrent à interrompre le cours des échanges qu'elle partageait avec son père.

«Mais enfin, Jacques, puisque je t'affirme que ces traces sont des empreintes de pas! Quelqu'un est venu cette nuit et a tenté de s'introduire chez nous, pendant notre sommeil! Oh, mon Dieu! Mes filles! Sont- elles indemnes? Mme Bellet fidèle à sa personnalité exubérante, s'époumonait largement, faisant profiter les voisins les plus proches du spectacle. Allons Jacques, cours donc t'en assurer, je t'en supplie! Oh seigneur, faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Jeanne, ou Lydie car je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre! Oh Sainte vierge, je vais rendre l'âme avant mon heure!»

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de « Quand On N'a Que L'amour »**:

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A s'offrir en partage  
Au jour du grand voyage  
Qu'est notre grand amour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Mon amour toi et moi  
Pour qu'éclatent de joie  
Chaque heure et chaque jour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour vivre nos promesses  
Sans nulle autre richesse  
Que d'y croire toujours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour meubler de merveilles  
Et couvrir de soleil  
La laideur des faubourgs

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour unique raison  
Pour unique chanson  
Et unique secours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour habiller matin  
Pauvres et malandrins  
De manteaux de velours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir en prière  
Pour les maux de la terre  
En simple troubadour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir à ceux-là  
Dont l'unique combat  
Est de chercher le jour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour tracer un chemin  
Et forcer le destin  
A chaque carrefour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour parler aux canons  
Et rien qu'une chanson  
Pour convaincre un tambour

Alors sans avoir rien  
Que la force d'aimer  
Nous aurons dans nos mains,  
Amis le monde entier

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A s'offrir en partage  
Au jour du grand voyage  
Qu'est notre grand amour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Mon amour toi et moi  
Pour qu'éclatent de joie  
Chaque heure et chaque jour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour vivre nos promesses  
Sans nulle autre richesse  
Que d'y croire toujours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour meubler de merveilles  
Et couvrir de soleil  
La laideur des faubourgs

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour unique raison  
Pour unique chanson  
Et unique secours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour habiller matin  
Pauvres et malandrins  
De manteaux de velours

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir en prière  
Pour les maux de la terre  
En simple troubadour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
A offrir à ceux-là  
Dont l'unique combat  
Est de chercher le jour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour tracer un chemin  
Et forcer le destin  
A chaque carrefour

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour parler aux canons  
Et rien qu'une chanson  
Pour convaincre un tambour

Alors sans avoir rien  
Que la force d'aimer  
Nous aurons dans nos mains,  
Amis le monde entier


	3. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 3**

Attention, ce chapitre décrit des scènes très sombres : âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Je remercie chaleureusement les lectrices anonymes ou non, en particulier celles qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer un commentaire. Rassurez- vous je n'ai pas l'intention de dénaturer complètement le merveilleux roman de Jane Austen…Même si ma vision du monde est moins sereine. Bonne lecture aux plus endurcies…

Calazzi

**_Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne? (Le chant des partisans)_**

**Septembre 1943**

«Voyons ma chère, pourquoi te mets- tu dans cet état? Que me vaut l'honneur de trouver si tôt une telle agitation dans ma maison ordinairement si... paisible? L'armistice n'a-t-il pas été signé? M. Bellet feignait un quelconque intérêt dans la cause de cette confusion grandissante, ce qui ne calma pas madame son épouse, qui frôlait déjà la crise d'hystérie.

- Oh, mon Dieu merci, Jacques tu es enfin là! Je frémis d'horreur, j'ai vu des empreintes, plein, partout, là, autour de la maison... Elle montrait la porte d'entrée d'un geste large, à l'image de l'amplitude de sa nervosité croissante. Je suis certaine qu'on nous épie la nuit! Ils doivent croire que nous avons quelque chose à cacher...Mme Bellet tenait sa tête entre ses mains, tout en la tournant d'un côté puis de l'autre, dans un mouvement de balancier assez spectaculaire. Oh, mais oui, bien sûr! Nous allons tous être arrêtés et déportés en Allemagne! Ou même pire encore! Les propos de Mme Bellet trahissaient le bouillonnement émotionnel sous- jacent, sa voix montait dans les aigus au fur et à mesure. C'est alors que Jeanne retrouva assez d'esprit pour prendre les choses en main.

- Papa, va voir dehors ces traces de pas, je t'en prie. Nous, nous prendrons soin de maman. Sa voix à la fois douce et ferme permit à tous les spectateurs de revenir à la réalité. Maman, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu te reposes dans ta chambre pendant que papa s'occupe de cela.

- Je t'accompagne» Lança Élisabeth à son père, car elle voulait s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de ses empreintes à elles.

Malencontreusement, les traces que leurs yeux observaient, paraissaient être l'œuvre de plusieurs personnes, de tailles différentes. En effet, certaines semblaient appartenir à une personne de grande taille tandis que les autres trahissaient un gabarit nettement plus petit. Élisabeth comptait au moins trois individus, elle- même comprise. L'énigme résidait dans cette question cruciale: qui pouvaient bien être les deux autres? A première vue, elle imaginait un couple d'amoureux, en raison de la disposition des empreintes mais aussi de la variation de leurs dimensions. Laquelle de ses sœurs pouvait bien prétendre à un soupirant sans qu'elle le sache? Non, Jeanne lui aurait confié le moindre frémissement de son cœur; quant à Marie cela paraissait peu concevable. Ne restaient que les deux benjamines, pourtant si jeunes. Élisabeth chassa cette pensée dérangeante.

Les bras tendrement fraternels de François et l'attachement qu'elle lui vouait parvinrent seuls à lui rendre confiance mais il ne l'autorisa à participer aux actions insurrectionnelles qu'après plusieurs longues semaines, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune menace sérieuse ne pesait sur la famille Bellet, ni sur le groupe. On n'était jamais trop prudent en cette trouble période où le citoyen non collaborationniste était à la merci d'une dénonciation.

**Septembre 1943**

Lorsqu'elles sont enfin arrivées chez elle, elle les attendait dehors puis les a conduites à l'intérieur de la petite ferme, s'arrêtant dans la cuisine, rudimentaire mais propre, certainement nettoyée pour l'occasion. Le rideau était tiré bien sûr. Pas de témoin. Sur la table leur hôtesse avait préparé un spéculum et une poire à injection prolongée d'une canule, posés à côté d'une bassine d'eau savonneuse et recouverts d'un linge immaculé.

Elle lui a demandé de s'asseoir sur la chaise face à la table et lui a expliqué, en peu de mots et sans émotion, ce qui allait se passer maintenant mais aussi les évènements attendus dans les heures à venir et ce qu'il serait nécessaire d'accomplir pour effacer toute trace de cette compromission. Elle ne demandait pas d'argent mais une enveloppe avait été préparée afin d'être remise au moment du départ.

Contre toute attente, elle lui avait demandé de la secourir, en cherchant «une faiseuse d'anges» d'abord, puis en l'accompagnant le long de ce chemin de douleur. Elles ne parleraient plus jamais ensemble de cette funeste journée, ce jour où l'innocence avait fui corps et esprits.

Le retour à la maison s'effectua en silence, les deux jeunes femmes serraient leurs poings pour refouler les pleurs qui sourdaient du fond de leurs entrailles. Aussi imparfaite qu'ait été leur éducation, elles n'auraient jamais imaginé vivre une telle épreuve, qui les assaillait de doutes, de craintes et de honte. La noirceur du monde les accablait d'autant plus douloureusement que profanation sur l'autel de la féminité devait rester secrète, même auprès de leur famille, si aimante soit- elle. La compassion n'appartenait décidément plus à ce monde en voie de destruction. Partout, la mort et la peur assombrissaient les pâles couleurs de l'amour, du plus chaste au plus charnel. Les ventres des femmes ne portaient rien d'autre que des morts en devenir.

Les sentiments d'Élisabeth ne la laissaient pas en paix, des ombres apparues sous ses yeux trahissaient le manque de repos de son corps mais aussi de son esprit qui empruntait chaque nuit, chaque minute d'inaction, les méandres tortueux de sa conscience: trop d'actes, pour si peu d'analyse. Elle ne savait que faire de ces souvenirs voluptueux qui l'assaillaient chaque heure de la nuit où elle était éveillée. Le parfum de la pluie grisait sa mémoire qui se remémorait les caresses partagées avec son amant d'une nuit. Le désir de retrouver ces sensations d'une exquise ardeur embrasait son corps impatient. Jamais elle ne pourrait se défaire des liens invisibles qui les unissaient malgré le silence et la guerre qui dévastait son pays, et son cœur aussi. Puis une profonde tristesse s'emparait de son être tout entier, depuis ce jour si tristement ensoleillé où une vie avait été prématurément empêchée. Les femmes devront-elles toujours assumer les actes d'amour les aliénant aux hommes? Même leur participation à l'insurrection contre l'occupant et ses complices vichystes, était sous contrôle de leurs compagnons. Peu d'entre elles jouaient un rôle décisif dans la résistance intérieure française.

Et finalement venait François, intrépide image masculine de ses rêves d'enfant, quel rôle pouvait- il encore jouer dans cette tragédie qu'était devenue sa vie? Il lui offrait sécurité et tendresse mais partageait les plaisirs «libertins» avec d'autres. Depuis toujours. Il l'aimait comme un frère plutôt que comme un homme transi d'amour. Mais son cœur à elle, ne battait-il pas la chamade pour un seul de ses sourires éblouissants? Ce fut sur ces pensées que les yeux d'Élisabeth se fermèrent le temps d'une courte nuit.

Le pays prenait des airs de guerre civile, les conflits faisaient rage, opposant armée allemande, leurs complices miliciens et armée de libération aux couleurs des forces alliées et celle qui œuvrait clandestinement. Comme de nombreux groupes de résistants, celui-ci fut victime de la sauvagerie nazie et de leurs sbires miliciens qui les encerclèrent par une nuit de fin d'été, le sol exhalait encore la chaleur accumulée dans la journée, ils furent assaillis par des centaines de soldats qui avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas faire de quartier. Presque tous ces courageux soldats de l'ombre perdirent la vie (ce qui était de loin préférable) dans ce combat inégal, les autres furent capturés, torturés et déportés vers les camps de la mort. François en faisait partie.

Seuls _René_ et une poignée de résistants en réchappèrent car ils participaient à une réunion du CNR (Conseil National de la Résistance) ce soir-là, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Quant à Élisabeth, elle se trouvait en compagnie de sa famille, comme à son habitude, puisqu'elle avait choisi de ne pas entrer complètement dans la clandestinité mais plutôt de mener une double- vie. Quand elle l'apprit, un brouillard noir s'abattit sur son esprit. Comment pourrait- elle leur pardonner? Elle ne voulutpas leur offrir l'image de sa douleur, enracinée si profondément en elle que Lizzie ne savait plus si la vie valait vraiment la peine de se battre pour la conserver. Si ce n'est dans le dessein désespéré de vengeance. Voilà comment la haine naît dans l'esprit le moins préparé à l'accueillir.

**_Ainsi soit- il/ Le châtiment_**

**Mai 1945**

Son crâne ressemblait à une balle de billard sous la lumière crue. Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de conserver son visage baissé, des mains brutales le saisissaient et la contraignaient à affronter celui de ses compatriotes, des regards emplis de haine habitant leurs visages grimaçants ici et là. Aucun d'eux n'éprouvait la moindre once de pitié pour cette créature misérable, dont les cheveux soyeux avaient été tondus en place publique, comme une revanche sur sa féminité. Lui ôter sa chevelure ne leur avait pas suffi, non, l'humiliation devait continuer, alors, ces hommes vils l'avaient promenée, à moitié dénudée, des croix gammées dessinées à l'aide d'un bâton de rouge à lèvres sur le front et la nuque, le long des rues de la ville. Ils l'exhibaient comme un trophée témoignant de leurs frustrations, de leur lâcheté qu'il fallait à tout prix camoufler et faire oublier à leurs semblables. Cette épuration nommée «sauvage» eut lieu dans de nombreuses communes de France, triste témoignage du bruit et de la fureur d'anciens vaincus ayant accumulés les rancunes, le ressentiment envers les autres mais pour eux- mêmes aussi probablement. Ces scènes d'une rare brutalité visaient des femmes comme celle- ci, qu'Élisabeth n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Peut– être ne la reconnaissait- elle pas en raison des supplices que ces hommes, encouragés par les autres femmes, lui avaient infligés. N'avaient- ils pas anéanti leur humanité, en voulant la lui ôter? Pitoyable pantin qui ne se débattait même pas entre leurs mains indignes. S'étaient-ils battus pour se perdre à ce point- là? D'ailleurs avaient- ils lutté contre l'ennemi ceux qui profanaient ce corps sans conscience de la gravité de leurs actes? François et tous les autres avaient- ils sacrifié leurs vies pour si peu? Elle, Élisabeth s'était- elle battue pour assister à cette abomination? Mue par la rage qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être, elle s'interposa entre ces bourreaux et la femme qu'ils malmenaient. «Arrêtez ça immédiatement! Je vous interdis de toucher encore une fois cette femme! Qui êtes- vous pour lui infliger cela? Élisabeth tentait de ne pas montrer la peur qui commençait à ramper dans son esprit. Sa voix s'était péniblement frayé un chemin parmi les cris poussés par cette foule hystérique.

- Cette chienne a couché avec l'occupant! Elle mérite tout ça! Et toi aussi si tu prends sa défense!» Les voix de la foule et des bourreaux s'entremêlaient, se répondaient en grondant. Élisabeth sentit des mains la saisirent, d'abord par les bras puis les cheveux alors qu'une douleur vive traversait son crâne. L'incrédulité l'empêchait d'articuler le moindre son, pourtant tout en elle hurlait. C'est alors que _René_ apparut, plein de fureur et surtout accompagné de ses compagnons de résistance. Le respect et la crainte qu'ils inspiraient aux badauds leur permit de sortir Élisabeth des griffes de ces barbares. Voilà la première expérience de la Libération pour Élisabeth qui trouvait ainsi une nouvelle cause à défendre : les droits de la femme.

Peut- on décrire ce rugissement de l'être qui fait trembler toute une foule, comme l'exhalation intense d'une joie complète, débordante et incontrôlable? L'euphorie avait à la fois précédée et amenée la vindicte populaire où la nécessité d'une catharsiscollective prenait de multiples formes. Les Alliés libérateurs paradaient en cortège trop heureux d'accueillir cette liesse, cette vague d'amour venu d'un peuple encore à genoux. Cette vitalité, cette faim insatiable de paix et cette déshumanisation coexistaient en ce pays où les résistants de la dernière heure faisaient valoir leur animosité de façon si bruyante. Ces tontes furent décrites par la presse, même Radio Londres (émissions des 20 et 30 août 1944). Quant à l'épuration officielle, elle prit fin au début des années 50 via les lois d'amnistie.

En plus de cette incroyable éruption de liberté, les Alliés apportèrent pèle mêle l'espoir, les échanges de baisers, les verres d'alcool partagés et offerts en l'honneur des nations victorieuses, les bals, le chewing-gum, les cigarettes blondes et le coca cola. Le quotidien resterait emprunt de difficultés de subsistance pendant encore de nombreux mois voire années pour certains. La jeunesse était perdue à jamais, les survivants revinrent, en très petit nombre. Leur parole aura bien du mal à percer le mur de silence qui s'était abattu sur les peuples devenus autistes. Comment accueillir ces ombres qui avaient connu puis survécu à l'Indicible?

«Comment peuvent- ils croire que ces humiliations épouvantables s'apparentent à un retour à une quelconque justice républicaine? C'est donc à cela que sont voués les comités de libération? Ils ont tous perdus la tête! La colère ne quittait plus Élisabeth depuis ce funeste jour, d'autant plus que d'autres scènes dégradantes dont elle avait été témoin ou qu'on lui avait rapportées, l'avaient meurtrie.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu des enfants jouer à tondre deux petites filles avant de faire semblant de lyncher un petit garçon qu'ils appelaient «traître collaborateur, STO». Jeanne ne parvenait plus à retenir la détresse qui l'envahissait chaque jour un peu plus. C'en était trop. Même pour elle, l'angélique fille aînée des Bellet. Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent afin de retrouver suffisamment de ressources pour croire de nouveau que demain serait meilleur.

- Oh, Jeanne, j'aurais tant voulu être un homme pour les combattre, les intimider! Je dois absolument faire quelque chose pour retrouver ma dignité...Je vais aller chez notre oncle à Paris pour apporter mon aide aux hôpitaux qui accueillent tous ces pauvres gens. Intérieurement, Lizzie ajouta: et qui sait, peut- être aurais- je des informations sur le sort de François, peut- être fait- il partie des survivants…

- Lizzie, je veux t'accompagner, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'agir, sinon je crains de devenir folle!»

Leur résolution leur permit de tenir bon contre l'incompréhension, les plaintes et finalement les pleurs de Mme Bellet. Rien n'y fit, tous ces stratagèmes dont Jeanne et Élisabeth étaient coutumières, ne réussirent à les faire changer d'avis. Bien que réticent, M. Bellet comprenait leur besoin d'action, de participation à l'œuvre collective de reconstruction de la nation. Elles avaient raison: cela nécessitait d'accueillir et soigner les soldats blessés, prisonniers de guerre et déportés, affluant en masse aux portes des hôpitaux. Les bonnes volontés seraient toujours bienvenues dans les lieux de soins.

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles du Chant Des Partisans****:**

Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?  
Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?  
Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c'est l'alarme.  
Ce soir l'ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes.

Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades !  
Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades.  
Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite !  
Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : dynamite...

C'est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères.  
La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère.  
Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves.  
Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève...

Ici chacun sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait quand il passe.  
Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l'ombre à ta place.  
Demain du sang noir sèchera au grand soleil sur les routes.  
Chantez, compagnons, dans la nuit la Liberté nous écoute...

Ami, entends-tu ces cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?  
Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...

Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?  
Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?  
Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c'est l'alarme.  
Ce soir l'ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes.

Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades !  
Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades.  
Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite !  
Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : dynamite...

C'est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères.  
La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère.  
Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves.  
Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève...

Ici chacun sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait quand il passe.  
Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l'ombre à ta place.  
Demain du sang noir sèchera au grand soleil sur les routes.  
Chantez, compagnons, dans la nuit la Liberté nous écoute...

Ami, entends-tu ces cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?  
Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh...


	4. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 4**

_**La vie en rose (chanté par Edith Piaf)**_

**1945, **extrait d'une lettre écrite par M. Bellet à sa fille Elisabeth:

«...Il me semble que c'est pendant l'Occupation que les mentalités ont changé, c'est dans la Résistance que les femmes ont conquis le droit de voter et d'être élues. Elles ont montré leur courage, pris des risques fous, reçu les clandestins, assuré la transmission des messages... Ce n'est pas de Gaulle qui vous l'a offerte: Ce sont vous, les femmes, qui l'avez glorieusement gagné. Maurice Schumann a bien dit sur les ondes de Radio-Londres fin 1943 que « si, dans la dernière guerre, la_ Femme _a donné des centaines d'héroïnes à la liberté, pour la première fois, dans cette guerre, elle lui a donné des centaines de milliers de combattantes. » J'y souscris, complètement, absolument, résolument. Voilà l'occasion pour moi de t'avouer toute l'admiration que j'éprouve pour ce que je sais que tu as accompli pendant ces années maudites : je remercie chaque jour d'avoir le grand bonheur de te connaître, de t'aimer et d'être rester en vie malgré les risques encourus… »

Un grand nombre de femmes, à l'instar d'Elisabeth, avaient rejoint les rangs de la Résistance pendant l'Occupation. Cet engagement conduira la _France libre_ du général de Gaulle à reconnaître l'égalité, économique et politique, des sexes, par le biais d'une ordonnance ratifiée le 21 avril 1944: Les femmes deviennent électrices et éligibles dans les mêmes conditions que les hommes. Les citoyennes françaises purent donc voter pour la première fois le 17 août 1945 pour les élections municipales.

**Paris, été 1945**

Hôpital Val de grâce.

Jeanne et Élisabeth se jetaient tout entières dans l'action jusqu'à l'épuisement du corps et l'abrutissement de l'esprit. Les dortoirs s'étalaient sous leurs yeux, des dizaines de lits en enfilade, emplis de silhouettes humaines. Les cris n'étaient pas le pire à endurer, les gémissements non plus. Non, le plus terrible se situait dans leur absence, le silence signifiait la mort avec son cortège d'actes résignés, las. Tous ces hommes aux corps tourmentés n'étaient plus que des petits enfants perdus, à la recherche d'un substitut de réconfort maternel. La plupart venaient du front, des sinistres lieux de bataille où la défaite des uns signifiait la victoire des autres mais où les cadavres s'entrechoquaient alliés ou ennemis, la camarde se réjouissait de tous. Il y avait aussi quelques déportés, ou plutôt leurs ombres accusatrices, squelettiques, tels des fantômes mutiques aux regards étranges, presque vides. Pauvres hères pris dans un tourment éternel dont aucune âme ne voulait ou ne pouvait les soulager _ici et maintenant_.

Un matin, Élisabeth rejoignit sa sœur au fond d'un dortoir pour préparer l'accueil d'un nouvel arrivant, un jeune soldat, vêtu d'un uniforme de sa gracieuse Majesté, en lambeaux. Un bandage maculé de sang enveloppait la partie supérieure de son crâne, d'où nulle mèche de cheveux ne s'échappait, probablement rasés par mesure sanitaire. Les brancardiers étaient déjà arrivés et attendaient avec une impatience bruyante que le lit soit prêt afin d'y déposer leur énième fardeau de la journée. Ils n'étaient pas plus insensibles que d'autres mais l'ampleur de la tâche ne les rendait pas très affables.

«Connaît- on son identité? S'enquit la douce Jeanne.

- Non Mad'moiselle, I' s'est pas encore réveillé depuis qu'on l'a trouvé sur le champ d' bataille avec l' crâne en sang. Pas d' papier et vu l'état d' son uniforme, s'il en avait, risquaient pas d'être en bon état. Répondit avec lassitude l'un des deux hommes harassés et résignés.

- Bien, merci Messieurs, vous pouvez le déposer sur le lit, nous allons nous occuper de lui. Ajouta finalement Élisabeth qui se demandait si ce jeune homme aux traits si doux, presque enfantins se réveillerait un jour.

- On dirait encore un enfant, tu ne trouves pas?

- Oui, un enfant encore endormi alors que le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel et qui tarde à s'éveiller alors que le monde tourne déjà le long de sa course folle. Il a presque l'air insouciant.

- Il ne semble pas souffrir. Quand je le pince, il ne réagit pas non plus. Monsieur, sentez- vous ma main? Si oui, serrez- moi la main. L'autre main. Charlotte, jeune infirmière, venait de les rejoindre au chevet du jeune soldat.

«Le prince au bois dormant», était le surnom que les jeunes filles lui donnèrent. Chaque jour, elles lui prodiguaient les soins nécessaires à sa survie, priant pour lui comme pour les autres malheureux dont les corps abîmés venaient échoués dans les lits de cet hôpital.

Un matin alors que Jeanne aidait leur jeune amie Charlotte à changer le pansement qui protégeait la plaie de son crâne, elle poussa un cri de stupéfaction, peut- être même de joie. «Charlotte, il a bougé ses doigts! Oh, regarde il recommence quand je lui serre la main, il répond en faisant de même avec la mienne. Il se réveille! Il va vivre, tu entends charlotte? Il va vivre!»

Charlotte prit alors le relais afin de s'assurer que le réveil du jeune homme se déroule le plus commodément et enjoignit Jeanne d'aller chercher le médecin de garde pour qu'il l'assiste.

Jeanne revint rapidement, le docteur Colin à ses côtés ou plutôt collé à ses basques. La beauté classique de la jeune femme n'avait pas échappé à cet ardent admirateur du genre. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'il s'imaginait. La seule trace de vénération pour un quelconque objet se situait dans cette épuisante manie de vouer un véritable culte, incongru et immérité, à une représentante particulière de la gent féminine: sa bienfaitrice. La dame en question tenait d'une main de fer la direction du service infirmier de l'hôpital. Oui, M. Colin avait la chance inénarrable (quoique) d'avoir croisé le chemin d'une Dame qui l'avait élu, lui, et estimé digne de recevoir, en toute humilité bien évidemment, sa gratitude éternelle. Apparemment, elle avait conquis tous les territoires intérieurs de son protégé. En effet, le pauvre homme ne débutait pas une conversation sans «Comme notre estimée directrice, Madame De Bourg...» Il se délectait de ces deux derniers mots, en prenant bien soin de les séparer, _noblesse oblige_... L'originalité n'étant pas l'apanage des sots, le bougre avait sans grande surprise jeté son dévolu sur Jeanne à qui il jetait des regards concupiscents qui donnaient la nausée à Élisabeth. Elle avait bien cerné la personnalité de ce piteux échantillon du corps médical, au premier regard, elle avait deviné son manque d'esprit, son obséquiosité au service des puissants, sa servilité qui transpirait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, chaque parodie de pensée qu'il émettait. Ce petit homme ne parlait pas, non, il pérorait. Dans son esprit faible, le syllogisme régnait, comme par exemple: Tout homme de sa condition doit prendre épouse, Or Jeanne est une jolie femme, Donc elle pourra orner avantageusement son bras pour parader devant ses confrères. Un être de cette facture ne pouvait embrasser des concepts tels l'amour, le respect, le désintérêt, la générosité, la sincérité.

Revenons à notre bon médecin dans l'exercice de sa fonction si digne de ce qu'il se représentait du gentilhomme de son temps.

«Bonjour, je suis le docteur Colin, de l'hôpital du Val de Grâce à Paris. Vous étiez dans le coma depuis l'explosion dont vous avez été victime sur le front. Cela fait une semaine maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous. Nous étions inquiets mais voilà que vous avez repris conscience, cela nous rend optimistes pour la suite. Savez- vous qui vous êtes? Débita pompeusement ledit Colin, assaillant le beau visage de Jeanne de ses regards brûlants entre deux propos.

- Sir, I'm sorry but... Le patient anglais parlait étonnamment... anglais! Et ça, le bon docteur Colin ne l'avait pas anticipé... ce qui s'avérait fort dommageable car ce dernier n'était guère à l'aise dans le maniement de la langue de Shakespeare.

- Oh, Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, Monsieur...? Un esprit borné ne met-il pas plus de temps qu'un autre pour s'adapter à une nouvelle situation?

- Hello, you're in France, you've been admitted in the Val de Grâce Hospital, in Paris. You 've been injured in the head in a battle to liberate our country. This man is a french doctor, he doesn't speack english. Do you remember who you are? Élisabeth n'y tenait plus, elle voulait savoir comment il allait.

- Mademoiselle, la coupa le «french doctor», je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé quoi que ce soit; comme le prescrit notre estimée directrice Madame...

- I don't know. L'expression du visage du jeune patient brisa le cœur des sœurs Bellet. I don't know who I am... Who are you? Ses yeux aux claires prunelles s'étaient accrochés à ceux de Jeanne, qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant en lui répondant. My name is Jeanne Bellet, she is my sister, Elizabeth. We are volunteers in this hospital.»

Cependant, ce valeureux jeune homme découvrit rapidement qu'il comprenait bien le français, et que grâce aux efforts fournis par certaines sœurs, il progressait sérieusement dans la maîtrise de cette langue qu'il avait manifestement étudiée lors de sa vie d'avant. Étonnamment, lorsque le docteur Colin était impliqué dans une conversation avec lui, le jeune homme buttait sur chaque mot, ce qui semblait accélérer le départ du premier…

Chaque fois que Jeanne s'approchait de lui, son visage s'éclairait et ses gestes étaient plus nerveux, comme s'il était intimidé et tentait de faire bonne impression auprès de celle- ci. Élisabeth souriait gentiment et détournait le regard de crainte d'être indiscrète.

La sérénité de sa sœur aînée effectuait des miracles auprès de ce jeune patient dont le teint délicat rosissait si souvent que Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque. Jeanne rougit violemment et feignit l'indifférence.

Élisabeth connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour se douter que son cœur était conquis par ce «prince au bois dormant» sans mémoire, sans identité mais qui avait su réveiller les sentiments de cette jeune femme si remarquable par sa beauté évidente certes, mais aussi par sa personnalité naturellement vertueuse.

Et l'amour en leurs cœurs s'installa. Aussi simplement que cela. Comme une évidence pour ces deux êtres pour qui simplicité rimait avec sincérité. Leur candeur leur permettait une ouverture à l'autre difficile à admettre pour autrui.

Une certaine routine s'était installée, parfois bousculée par des réveils au goût amer, des images familières de paysages verdoyants, d'un domaine enchanteur aux airs de paradis terrestre et celle d'une jeune femme élancée, élégante. Cet échappement perpétuel des maigres souvenirs de son passé le tourmentait aux heures de solitude, le moment où les soins s'espaçaient, où chacun est confronté à lui- même, où la lumière et le bruit s'estompent.

Le rêve récurrent, comme un leitmotiv obsédant, qui hantait cet esprit tendre et d'ordinaire peu enclin à la mélancolie l'amenait sur les rives d'un lac. Dame Nature avait paré cette étendue d'eau claire de somptueux ornements aux feuillages d'un vert tendre, aux délicats entrelacements colorés. Les fleurs s'y épanouissaient, distillant leurs effluves capiteux qui embrasaient tout l'espace offert à qui voulait bien partager leur volupté sans artifice. Il parvenait à ressentir ces parfums si grisants imprégnant littéralement ses sens. Subitement, le décor changeait, une salle de musique où virevoltait une jeune fille aux yeux brillants, dans les bras d'un jeune homme, quoique légèrement plus âgé que celle- ci. Puis le réveil brutal avec un terrible sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il avait relié à l'image de cette dernière: il l'avait identifiée comme sa sœur. Sa sœur qu'il supposait être en danger. Les portes du rêve avaient- elles ouvert celles du souvenir? Ou bien cela constituait- il de fausses réminiscences? Un homme sans souvenir, sans passé peut- il se construire une vie? Il avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression de subir le supplice de Sisyphe, comme accroché à son rocher, chaque jour recommencé. Puis _elle_ apparaissait et alors il savait intimement où sa vie le mènerait, à défaut d'en connaître les racines.

Les soins de convalescence durèrent plusieurs mois, sans jamais la recouvrance totale de sa mémoire. Parfois le chagrin assombrissait ses traits, jusqu'à ce que la voix caressante de celle qu'il chérissait du haut de sa nouvelle vie, le ramène au bonheur immédiat d'être en sa présence, de se perdre dans l'arrondi de son visage, les courbes dessinant son cou, dominant les lignes rondes de sa gorge...où il mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres profanes. Non, ces pensées inconvenantes ne l'honorait pas... mais si seulement...il avait pu s'approcher un peu plus prés...

L'imminence d'un départn'était évidemment pas pour déplaire au docteur Colin qui s'agaçait des yeux doux que se lançaient les deux tourtereaux. En tant que citoyen français fervent admirateur du Maréchal, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette ravissante créature pouvait ressentir quelque attirance envers un anonyme soldat venu verser son sang en une terre étrangère qui avait dûment accepté l'occupation allemande. Quel oiseau de malheur! Il déversait sa méchante humeur (comme si ses tares habituelles ne suffisaient pas) sur les infirmières qui rechignaient à travailler avec lui, elles étaient au bord de la grève, si ce n'était le confort des patients... Malgré la lenteur du cours de ses pensées, le cerveau dece carabin chevronné fut traversé par une évidence fulgurante: Jeanne avait offert son cœur palpitant à un autre. S'il avait tiré un enseignement de sa «courte» vie, c'était bien que les victoires faciles s'avéraient les meilleures, car assurées. Il devenait nécessaire d'envisager un autre bonheur conjugal. Charlotte l'assistait pendant sa visite du matin, il lui jeta un très rapide et peu flatteur coup d'œil: non décidément elle n'était pas assez jolie, ni élégante pour satisfaire ses appétits attisés par des mois de fantaisies libidineuses **p**our un délicat visage aux traits parfaitement équilibrés.

Ses yeux assoiffés tombèrent sur la gracieuse silhouette d'une jeune femme, à la nature vibrante, il en était sûr, si l'on savait s'y prendre, tout est évidemment une question de doigté.

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de «La Vie En Rose»****:**

Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.

Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause.

C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dés que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat

Des nuits d'amour à n'en plus en finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis des chagrins, des phases  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.

Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause.

C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dés que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,  
Voila le portrait sans retouche  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.

Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause.

C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dés que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat

Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir  
Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place  
Des ennuis, des chagrins, des phrases  
Heureux, heureux à en mourir.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas,  
Je vois la vie en rose.

Il me dit des mots d'amour,  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça me fait quelque chose.

Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause.

C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi  
Dans la vie,  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie.

Et dés que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat


	5. Chapter 1

Chapitre 5:

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, et qui me font connaître leur intérêt. Recueillir vos commentaires m'encourage vraiment à donner libre cours à ma fantaisie… Bonne lecture alors, en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.

Votre dévouée, _Calazzi_.

_«Voi che sapete che cosa è amor...» Le nozze di Figaro, W.A. Mozart_

**Paris, été 1945.**

L'épuisement se lisait aisément sur ses traits délicats mais aussi dans sa posture alors qu'elle parcourait le couloir séparant la salle de soins des dortoirs. La jeune fille dont quelques mèches de cheveux s'échappaient d'un chignon, continuait vaillamment sa course lorsqu'elle heurta un obstacle, provoquant ainsi la chute spectaculaire de l'assortiment de plats qu'elle avait soigneusement sélectionnés et rangés sur son plateau.

«Oh, mon Dieu!» Ce fut le premier blasphème de la journée émanant de sa charmante bouche. Tout du moins cela refléta-t-il la première pensée traversant l'esprit du dit obstacle… M. Richard Fitzwilliam, fier soldat de sa Majesté, plongeant un regard vif et clair dans celui de celle qui lui fit instantanément oublier toutes les autres (femmes qui l'avaient séduit au cours de sa vie d'homme).

«Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner ma maladresse, monsieur...? La jeune femme semblait littéralement prête à exploser en sanglots, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire reprendre ses sens et Richard manœuvra habilement pour prêter main forte à cette ravissante créature.

- Je suis responsable de cette situation mademoiselle, alors permettez- moi de vous aider à réparer ce fâcheux incident. Cependant, je souhaiterais en premier lieu et si vous en êtes d'accord, me présenter. Il lui servit spontanément un sourire ravageur, celui qui pouvait faire chavirer les cœurs innocents de jeunes filles inexpérimentées.

- Si je vous y autorise, pourrais- je espérer que vous m'assisterez dans la résolution de ce...problème? Son regard exposait toute l'espièglerie dont elle était capable à ce moment-là.

- Mademoiselle, un soldat de sa gracieuse Majesté, n'a qu'une parole! Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, pour vous servir.» Richard avait momentanément perdu l'aisance qui le caractérisait pourtant lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de la gente féminine, qu'il chérissait depuis qu'il avait pris conscience du charme auquel il pouvait prétendre auprès de ces ambassadrices.

Aux yeux de son propre cousin, William, il passait depuis longtemps pour un séducteur, un jeune homme un peu vain mais auquel ce dernier enviait cette aptitude à capter l'attention d'êtres si «volatiles», si «insaisissables» que sont les femmes.

Depuis ce jour, Élisabeth était enfin revenue à la vie. La lumière que Richard avait fait jaillir par touches subtiles les premiers jours puis à grands traits l'avait rendue à elle- même et à tous ceux qui se souciaient d'elle. Jeanne avait rapidement évoqué cet éclat si particulier qui s'aventurait de nouveau dans les yeux de sa sœur cadette. Comme avant. Avant la défaite, les deuils, les privations, l'humiliation absolue.

Chaque instant passé en compagnie de Richard la transportait dans un monde où l'imperfection, le désordre n'étaient plus synonymes ni de mort, ni de peur, ni même de douleur. Le rire et la légèreté régnaient à nouveau en maîtres quasi absolus et soignaient son âme pour qu'elle resurgisse comme avant, avant les ténèbres, le sang et les larmes.

Chaque soir Jeanne et Élisabeth, après leurs heures de bénévolat à l'hôpital, se retrouvaient dans la chambre qu'elles occupaient chez leur oncle, sous les toits de Paris. Élisabeth cherchait des réponses, des certitudes qu'elle savait pourtant difficiles à cerner.

«Oh, Jeanne, comment puis- je savoir avec certitude que Richard est l'homme de ma vie? Celui avec qui je pourrais partager mes craintes et mes bonheurs? Et cela tout au long de ma vie! Finalement cela n'est peut- être qu'un coup de foudre, une passade? Quelque chose dont j'avais besoin pour reprendre le cours de ma vie. Élisabeth ne s'adressait pas réellement à sa sœur, mais plutôt à elle- même.

- Lizzie, je ne saurais pas te répondre de façon catégorique, ni ne voudrais te convaincre mais sache que je n'avais plus été témoin de ce feu dans ton regard, ni de l'éclat de ton rire depuis ces terribles évènements. Richard t'a aidée à revenir parmi nous, les vivants. Vous formez un couple unique, envié par beaucoup car vous semblez en harmonie, chacun de vous aimé et aimant. Aucune noirceur ne vient troubler l'image que vous projetez, vous n'êtes que lumière et légèreté. La nature prudente de Jeanne laissait s'exprimer son propre soulagement à retrouver les traits d'une sœur chérie qu'elle avait cru perdue.

- Pourrais- je l'épouser par reconnaissance? En croyant l'aimer?

- N'entends- tu pas une petite voix persistante te susurrer que c'est lui, celui dont tu rêvais depuis l'enfance? Tu te souviens de ton premier amour d'enfant?

- Quand j'étais convaincue d'être une princesse en guenilles? Jeanne, ma sœur Jeanne, ne vois-tu rien venir? Les sœurs prises d'un fou rire se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

- Jeanne, dois- je te rappeler que mes contes préférés débutaient assez mal … _Peau_ _d'âne_ fuyait les funestes desseins de son père à son encontre, quant à l_a Belle,_ elle tombe en pâmoison devant un être aussi repoussant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, à première vue bien sûr, mais tout de même tu ne penses pas que je devrais m'inquiéter?» Élisabeth livrait avec humour sa crainte de se laisser emporter par des sentiments inconstants. Ce qu'elle confiait à sa sœur s'avérait un réel dilemme car le risque de commettre une erreur la terrorisait. Comment savoir si elle aimerait cet homme toute sa vie? L'aimait- elle vraiment? Profondément? Durablement? N'avait- elle pas confondu sentiments amoureux et anticipation des plaisirs charnels? Se racontait- elle une belle histoire afin de masquer le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour un si charmant jeune homme? Cela constituait la première étape de son raisonnement, venait ensuite la culpabilité engendrée par l'incertitude quant au sort réservé à François,figure solairede ses très jeunes années. La dernière résistance sur laquelle elle butait systématiquement se situait dans le souvenir de cette nuit fantasque où elle ôta son masque auprès d'un parfait inconnu, réminiscence qui ne la quittait plus. Aux côtés de Richard, ellepensait prendre peu de risques, car sonengouement admiratif pour elle restaurait son ego, comblait les fêlures, même anciennes.Mais avec son premier amant, un seuil avait été franchi, comme un point de non retour: cela était ni plus ni moins un don total de soi. Sans coquetterie, sans fard, sans promesse, sans illusion. Ou bien au contraire n'était- ce pas le réflexe d'une assoiffée d'amour, nourrie d'illusions, à la recherche dévorante de l'Absolu?

«Je ne sais rien de tout cela, Lizzie, pour ma part j'ai toujours cru que tu étais celle qui prendrait ce genre de risque, parce que tu as toujours été bien plus entière, passionnée que moi. Que crois-tu être prête à faire par amour? Quand tu auras répondu à cette première question, pose- la au sujet de Richard et peut- être sauras-tu alors si tes sentiments sont à la hauteur de ce que tu espères.» Jeanne se trouvait désemparée par le questionnement de sa sœur, d'autant plus que cela la renvoyait elle- même à ses propres réflexions.

Les deux sœurs trouvèrent finalement le sommeil sans aucune certitude ni début de réponse mais avec le sentiment non exprimé que le cours de leurs vies se normalisait car durant ces dernières années, la guerre avaient anéanti ce type de préoccupation.

Richard, crois- tu que nous nous aimions? J'adore cette sensation de vie intense, cette énergie qui nous rend si vivants tous les deux quand nous sommes ensemble mais cette danse effrénée qui nous enivre peut- elle se définir comme un lien d'amour? Ces pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, sans pouvoir passer ses lèvres. «Embrasse- moi encore, j'ai besoin de me réchauffer à ton sourire, à tes baisers, au creux de tes bras. S'il te plaît...» Complètement ensorcelé par la beauté de sa partenaire, le jeune homme était devenu sourd à ses propos et ne songeait plus qu'à posséder cette bouche, consentant à offrir et prendre ce qu'elle lui promettait. Elle, cette femme singulière avec qui le désir était sans cesse partagé et leurs corps confondus en une étreinte chaque fois réinventée au gré de leur fantaisie amoureuse.

«Je crois bien que je pourrais y passer une bonne part de ma vie d'ailleurs, dans ces bras.» Alors pourquoi cette hésitation? Pourquoi le goût d'un autre avait- il laissé une empreinte si nette? Il manquait chaque fois une dimension au plaisir éprouvé par Élisabeth, amante devenue insatiable. Faire l'amour avec Richard appartenait au jardin des délices où se perdre donnait à la vie une couleur plus soutenue, plus pétillante. Cette légèreté lui était indispensable pour se reconstruire après ces années de lutte, en tant que femme tout simplement objet de désir, sujet aussi bien sûr. L'absence de danger suffisait- il à expliquer ce manque?Élisabeth avait mûri, le temps avait commencé à faire son œuvre (ce qu'il accomplissait le mieux pour le bien -être de l'humanité) en érodant lentement le chagrincausé parla disparitionde son amour d'enfance; celui qui aura toujours une saveur unique comme un souvenir du Paradis perdu, le goût des premières fois. Comme sa première nuit d'amour.

Son amant continuait de l'envelopper de ce merveilleux brouillard empreint de tendresse, d'émotions agréables, de sensations exquises, de jouissance charnelle. Richard, à son propre étonnement était devenu l'homme d'une seule femme! Ses proches l'avaient compris et commençaient à évoquer cette union très sérieusement. Son cousin lui- même s'étonnait de la constance de Richard, éternel amoureux de la variété en termes de conquêtes féminines. Il s'en était presque inquiété lorsqu'il avait compris que la mystérieuse maîtresse qui retenait en France son cousin aux mœurs légères, avait réussi à le maintenir sous son charme. Était- elle une sorcière? Les Français ne bénéficiaient- ils pas d'une réputation au mieux d'épicuriens (hommes et femmes) au pire de dépravés (aucun honnête homme ne peut ignorer que ce pays était la mère patrie du marquis de Sade, maître es perversion)? Après tout n'en avait-il pas fait l'expérience lui- même lors de son séjour avant la Libération? Ce souvenir devait rester bien enfoui au fond de sa mémoire, sous contrôle permanent, à défaut de l'étouffer complètement. Pourquoi ne parvenait- il pas à effacer cette nuit de son esprit? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première femme à partager les plaisirs de la chair en sa compagnie... Peut- être était- il temps de choisir une épouse finalement. Les prédatrices, euh non, les volontaires ne manquaient pas, un vrai défi pour un homme de sa qualité car l'heureuse élue devrait arborer de nombreuses qualités pour le convaincre. Ses pensées vagabondes revenaient vers Elle. Celle qu'il avait prénommée Elle, parce qu'elle représentait la femme originelle, toutes les femmes qui depuis la nuit des temps offraient la fleur de leur intimité aux hommes. Le fameux «repos du guerrier». Le plaisir partagé, sans contre partie. Un acte d'amour ne se devait-il pas d'être gratuit? William soupira, une fois de plus «Décidément, tout cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec le mariage, qui nécessite un délicat équilibre entre les apports des deux parties. Cependant, je dois accélérer le processus et oublier cette Française en me consacrant à quelqu'un d'autre. Georgiana pour commencer.»

**Retour à Paris**

_Le drame du docteur Colin_

Résolu à l'extrême, le bon monsieur Colin, entreprit de séduire nulle autre qu'Élisabeth Bellet. Dans un premier temps, la principale intéressée crut en un affreux malentendu mais non, il avait délaissé la somptueuse beauté de Jeanne pour le corps élancé de Lizzie! Une telle cécité était bien la marque de sa stupidité! Comment osait- il imaginer,en son esprit malade, qu'elle pourrait un jour s'abaisser à le considérer autrement que comme un rampant?

Ah, une chose est bien certaine en ce bas- monde : Le docteur manquait si cruellement de bon sens qu'il commit l'irréparable et provoqua ainsi l'ire ce celle qu'il convoitait avec tant d'avidité... Oui, ce maladroit congénital avait tenté de lui voler un baiser alors qu'elle se penchait au- dessus d'un plateau qui avait valsé violemment sur le sol de la salle de soins, distillant sur son passage de cristallines gouttes de produit biologique sur cet intrépide praticien. Tout ce qui transpira de cette désastreuse journée (hormis, les vêtements tâchés du docteur Colin) fut qu'une cuisante marque cramoisie barrait la joue gauche de M. Colin et là, l'œil malicieux et le sourire en coin, les infirmières ajoutaient que Lizzie était droitière…

Ces évènements coïncidèrent avec le jour où ce bon docteur décréta que les soins prodigués au chevet du jeune soldat amnésiqueavaient atteint l'objectif: les plaies du corps avait guéri, s'étaient refermées. Subsistait la béance de son identité. L'administration lui avait assigné un nom d'emprunt, si commun qu'ils avaient préféré en rire, de crainte d'en pleurer: Paul Smith, pourquoi pas Jean Martin? M. Smith était tout bonnement terrorisé de se retrouver tout seul, dehors, en un pays qui n'était pas le sien. L'affolement manifeste décomposait toute tentative de paraître à l'aise avec l'idée de quitter la douce sécurité de l'hôpital, et ses petites mains, surtout d'une figure angélique qui habitait chacune de ses pensées conscientes ou non. Il était définitivement tombé en amour.

Élisabeth ne voyait pas non plus d'un œil favorable le départ imminent du jeune homme si légitimement installé à l'ombre du cœur de sa sœur. La bonne fée qui s'était penchée sur eux, avait probablement besoin d'une main bienveillante. Soudain Lizzie sauta de sa chaise, heurtant la table de la cuisine, à laquelle elle s'était installée pour prendre son premier café de la journée: elle jouerait le rôle de l'enchanteresse! Le bonheur de ces deux- là ne pouvait souffrir d'empêchement et l'idée semblait si évidente, si naturelle!

Mû par l'amertume des mauvais perdants, le Docteur Colin entra en scène, le lendemain matin, et d'une façon cavalière, annonça au jeune soldat anglais qu'il devait libérer le lit le plus rapidement possible. «Vous comprenez bien que d'autres malheureux ont besoin de soins dans les meilleures conditions, et comme le dit notre bien aimée directrice, Mme De Bourg, Nécessité fait Loi, alors il vous faut nous quitter monsieur…comment? Ah, oui: Smith. Il avait pris soin de faire une pause éloquente avant de prononcer ce nom qu'il savait ne pas être le sien.

- Mais où va-t-il aller? Questionna Charlotte emplie de compassion.

- Chez nous, enfin dans la maison familiale à Verrière. Si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu Monsieur Smith. Nous vous accompagnerons, Jeanne et moi car nous allons retrouver définitivement nos proches.» Élisabeth avait pris cette décision quelques heures plus tôt, il serait maintenant nécessaire d'écrire à son père et surtout de le convaincre du bien fondé de cet engagement. De son expérience de la clandestinité, Élisabeth avait conservé le goût du secret et la fâcheuse tendance à faire des choix unilatéraux.

Le docteur Colin avait échafaudé un stratagème, dont le but principal était de mettre Élisabeth à sa merci, en la faisant convoquer par l'administration de l'hôpital, et surtout de devoir affronter les remontrances ô combien justifiées de son estimée directrice Mme De Bourg, Et voilà qu'elle partait, sans en avoir référé à ses supérieurs, lui en premier lieu!

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de «Voi Che Sapete»****:**

Voi che sapete **Vous mesdames, qui savez**  
che cosa è amor, **de quoi est fait l'amour,**  
donne vedete **Voyez s'il est ** s'io l'ho nel cor. **Dans mon cœur.**  
Quello ch'io provo **Je vous dirai **  
vi ridirò; **ce que j'éprouve,**  
è per me nuovo, **c'est si nouveau que**  
capir nol so. **Je ne puis le comprendre.**

Sento un affetto **Je ressens une langueur **  
pien di desir, **pleine de désir,**  
ch'ora è diletto, **Parfois douleur,**  
ch'ora è martir. **Parfois plaisir.**  
Gelo, e poi sento **Je gèle, quand soudain**

l'alma avvampar, **Mon âme s'enflamme,**  
e in un momento **Et le moment d'après,**  
torno a gelar. **J****e redeviens glacé.**

Ricerco un bene **Je recherche un bien-être **  
fuori di me. **Au- delà de moi.**  
Non so ch'il tiene, **Je ne puis le saisir, **non so cos'è. **J'ignore ce qu'il est.**

Sospiro e gemo **Je soupire et je gémis **  
senza voler, **sans le vouloir,**  
palpito e tremo **Je tremble et je palpite,**  
senza saper. **Sans le savoir.**

Non trovo pace **Je ne trouve le repos**  
notte, nè dì, **ni le jour ni la nuit,**  
ma pur mi piace **Mais peu importe,**  
languir così. **J'aime souffrir ainsi.**

Voi che sapete **Mesdames, vous qui savez ** che cosa è amor, **de quoi l'amour est fait**  
donne, vedete **Voyez s'il est **  
s'io l'ho nel cor. **Dans mon cœur.**


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 6:**

**L'aigle noir (Barbara)**

J'espère que votre plaisir de lecteur/ lectrice est resté intact… Vous ai- je dit combien j'appréciais vos commentaires? Mais avant toute chose, je vous en remercie chaleureusement. Voici la suite de mes "débordements" romanesques, avec toutes mes excuses pour celle dont le génie nous éblouit tant que nous jouons toujours avec ses personnages aujourd'hui...

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

_Calazzi._

Cette garce avait mis son cœur à flots et à sang, sans l'once d'un remord, d'un simple battement de cil, comme la coquette invétérée qu'elle était sans aucun doute. Le jeune Colin aurait bâti une cathédrale pour elle, un mausolée digne du Taj Mahal même et voilà qu'elle chiffonnait son amour comme elle l'eût fait d'une simple feuille de papier. Un élan de romantisme s'engouffra en lui et n'y tenant plus, il saisit les mains de sa _Dulcinea _et ouvrit la bouche, au mépris de toute bienséance:

«Chère et tendre Élisabeth, je ne vous permettrai pas de quitter Paris. Pour quelle raison, me questionnerez- vous belle tentatrice? Sachez madame, que mon cœur me porte, seul, à déclarer ici et maintenant devant tous ces témoins, la flamme ardente qui m'anime et me porte à vous proposer instamment ma main, mon cœur, mon bonheur. Le galant encore tout frémissant desadéclarationcaressait, ou plus exactement pétrissait inlassablement les mains de la victime de son aveuglement insensé.

- Écoutez, docteur, je serai profondément flattée de cette demande si mon cœur n'était engagé ailleurs. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que vous me pardonnerez un jour de ne pouvoir répondre favorablement à un penchant si opportunément...déclaré.» Se dédouana de façon éhontée Élisabeth qui ne songeait qu'à s'enfuir en se glissant si cela était possible par un trou de souris.

Interprétant ses propos comme une résistance feinte,l'insensé reproduisit la folie du jour précédent et prit goulument les lèvres de cette charmante demoiselle Bellet, aux joues rosies par l'émotion (analyse proprement masculin).

Élisabeth n'eût pas le temps de réagir qu'un ouragan s'abattitsur l'affligeantresponsable de ce remue ménage. En effet, l'audacieuxRichard était intervenu. A la manière d'un hussard, certes mais le bon docteur tout enflammé qu'il était, n'avait pas encore entendu parler de la nécessité du consentement féminin dans les affaires sentimentales. Certainement il croyait aux vestiges d'une époque bien révolue, une société où l'homme n'avait qu'à prendre ce qu'il désirait. La position de pouvoir qui lui permettait d'exercer ce simulacre de relation inter sexe sur les infirmières seheurtait doncà un refus, brutal, infligé par un autre représentant du sexe fort. Seul un autre mâle était parvenu à rompre cet enchaînementmalheureux d'évènements.«Quels mots n'avez- vous pas compris dans ce que vous a dit cette demoiselle?» Cingla Richard, les traits de son visage trahissaient toute la retenue nécessaire. La tension suintait et se répandait dans toute la pièce. Lorsqu'une _formidable_ voix de femme, l'autorité incarnée, trancha nettement ce brouillard émotionneloù tous étaient restés figés, comme dans l'attente d'une résolution spontanée.

«Richard Fitzwilliam, je te prie instamment d'ôter tes poings de mon protégé! Que l'un d'entre vousm'expose la situation,immédiatement et succinctement! Non pas vous docteur Colin...vous êtes visiblement la victime principale dans cette affaire. Mlle Lucas, j'exige que vous me donniez ces informations sans plus tarder.

- Mme De Bourg, je ne crois pas être la mieux placée pour témoigner car je suis arrivée peu avant vous...et je crains de n'avoir pas... Charlotte ne savait plus comment échapper au courroux de sa supérieure mais tentait désespérément une dernière excuse.

- Mademoiselle, je ne tolèrerai pas de refus. Allons, je vous écoute!» Tonna la femme à la stature modeste mais dont l'aura négative évoquait la force, la puissance sans partage.

- Ma tante, je ne crois pas qu'une explication_ hic et nunc_ soit indiquée. Il serait préférable que nous nous rendions dans votre bureau par exemple. Le scandale pourrait s'ajouter à la scène, ce que la direction de cet hôpital ne souhaite probablement pas.» Intervint fermement Richard.

«Ma tante...?» ses deux mots menaient la sarabande dans l'esprit d'Élisabeth, totalement abasourdie.

«Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, Richard. Et vous mademoiselle, je vous intime de nous y suivre. Le regard de Méduse, voici comment Lizzie le décrirait plus tard.

- Telle était mon intention madame.» Il fallait qu'elle sache que c'était son choix et non la soumission qui la conduirait dans ce bureau.

C'est avec une grande curiosité que les agents de l'hôpital suivirent du regard la petit troupe, menée par la Dame de Fer, jusqu'à son entrée dans le sacrosaint cabinet.

«Très estimée Mme De Bourg, je désire vous faire savoir dès maintenant que la jeune femme ici présente, il désigna alors Élisabeth, a tout mis en œuvre depuis son arrivée pour me séduire et me conduire à la faute.

- Je vous demande pardon? Odieux petit bonhomme! Comment pouvez- vous faire croire à quiconque muni d'une once de bon sens, que j'ai tenté de vous charmer? Dans quel but d'ailleurs?

- Mademoiselle Bellet, je vous somme de vous taire! Cessez d'insulter un respectable représentant du corps médical! Gronda la directrice.

- Madame, je refuse d'en écouter davantage. Sachez que ce dépravé n'a rien de respectable, qu'il a même une fâcheuse tendance à harceler les infirmières qui s'aventurent à travailler dans cet hôpital. Je ne vous salue pas.»

Élisabeth était déjà sortie, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé Richard dans cette antichambre de l'enfer. Tant pis. L'explication viendrait plus tard.

Le soir- même, les deux sœurs avaient déjà préparé les bagages (les leurs mais aussi les maigres biens de leur patient anglais). Finalement, la famille Bellet devra s'accommoder de la situation sans avoir été informée auparavant par un quelconque courrier de la part d'Élisabeth. Richard avait accouru dès la fin de l'entrevue afin de s'assurer du bien – être de son amante. IL lui résuma très brièvement cet entretien (il lui dissimulait certainement les éléments désagréables), présenta des excuses pour l'attitude de sa tante et lui annonça alors qu'il devait regagner dans quelques jours l'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, son métier ne le rendait pas aussi libre que les deux tourtereaux l'auraient voulu. Cependant, cette séparation avait un goût amer, comme si quelque chose n'avait pas été dit.

**Verrière, fin de l'été 1945**

Le bel étranger, que certains jaloux au village nommaient clandestinement «la rose anglaise» avait su se faire apprécier de toutes les franges de la population environnante. Tout ce qui portait jupe et ruban dans les cheveux lui décochait des regards admiratifs; tout ce qui arborait moustaches et veston, surveillait plus ou moins fébrilement le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre coup d'œil, selon qu'ils soient compagnons ombrageux ou pères. Le premier choc fut pour lui les soubresauts émotionnels de Mme Bellet, puis il avait su s'en accommoder, patiemment. Le cocon d'amour que celui-ci et Jeanne avait tissé excluait tous les autres et en agaçait même certains. D'autres s'en amusaient, comme Lizzie et son père qui ne manquaient pas une occasion d'embarrasser gentiment les deux amants. L'amour peut- il ressembler à cette sonate interprétée à quatre mains, sans jamais une fausse note?

Élisabeth les observait attentivement et finit par ce convaincre qu'elle n'était pas faite pour l'amour, comme ces deux- là. Cela semblait si naturel, si évident, si exclusif. Encore une fois, elle se posa la question de la viabilité de sa relation avec Richard. Quelque chose en elle voulait vivre intensément, et attendre ne coïncidait pas avec cela. Pénélope appartenait à un autre monde, jamais Lizzie ne pourrait s'identifier à cette femme au foyer désespérante (à défaut d'être désespérée). L'amour dure-t-il toujours? Les grandes histoires d'amour présentent des fins tragiques: il n'y a qu'à voir Roméo et Juliette, à peine mariés, déjà morts. Tristan et Iseult? Guère mieux...cela prend juste un peu plus de temps. Paul et virginie? Épouvantable! Anna Karénine? Littéralement terrifiant...

Les deux hommes de la maison s'entendaient à merveille: le bon naturel de l'un adoucissait les sarcasmes de l'autre. Les rides de l'un comblaientles manques de l'autre. L'aîné se satisfaisait de tenir le rôle d'un père de substitution pour un jeune homme démuni par le défaut de souvenirs, de relations, d'identité. Visiblement l'inconnu était bien éduqué, prouvait chaque jour ses qualités de cœur mais le monde des arts, la littérature ou encore la politique, si chers à Jacques Bellet, ne provoquaient pas de passion débridée chez le plus jeune. Son seul péché avait été identifié depuis belle lurette...

Le cours de ses nuits persistait à apporter son lot d'espoirs alternant avec les frustrations. Le rêve situé dans ce domaine idyllique revenait régulièrement, d'autres images se superposaient: des visages nouveaux, des scènes de guerre, des sensations de déjà vu jouaient avec ses nerfs. Jusqu'au jour où il s'éveilla en sursaut, un nom à la bouche: Pemberley! Il s'en gargarisa: Pemberley! Il sut avec certitude que c'était le nom de cette incroyable propriété qui habitait ses rêves. Dès le petit- déjeuner, la maisonnée connut une effervescence peu commune: l'hystérie gagnait allégrementl'hôtesse ainsi que ses deux benjamines, Marie elle- même abandonna sa retraite habituelle pour écouter la bonne nouvelle, quant à Élisabeth, elle réfléchissait déjà à la meilleure façon d'aider leur invité à exploiter cette piste. Et Jeanne, ah, Jeanne, elle frémissait de bonheur à l'idée que son amoureux allait reprendre possession de sa vie, qu'il serait de nouveau maître en son propre territoire intime. En un mot, le climat était au soulagement. M. Bellet avait commencé à faire des recherches de son côté, avait écrit quelques courriers à destination de l'Outre Manche afin de se renseigner sur une éventuelle propriété portant le nom de Pemberley, probablement en Angleterre.

D'autres images s'insérèrent insidieusement dans ses rêves, les sensations agréables se ternissaient systématiquement pour disparaître complètement et laisser place à un sentiment de malaise. Lié à une silhouette masculine menaçante, bien formée mais dont le visage restait dans l'ombre. Comme venue de nulle part, cette figure évoquait le danger, la perfidie subitement, se dilatant, elle remplissait tout l'espace et le jeune endormi se réveillait comme asphyxié. En sueurs, le souffle haletant, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait alors besoin de longues minutes pour se reprendre, calmer l'emballement généralisé de son corps et de son esprit.

Quelques jours plus tard, il recueillit une première information lui spécifiant que la famille à qui appartenait ce domaine, sis dans le Derbyshire, se nommait Darcy. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira vivement à l'annonce faite par Jacques Bellet. Oui, décidément il connaissait très bien ce nom, était- ce le sien? Darcy, cinq lettres après lesquelles il avait espéré, cinq lettres qui signifiaient tant pour un homme: une identité, une famille, une biographie, des biens, une origine et une fin en soi. Il ne put plus lutter très longtemps, il s'appropria ces quelques lettres aux sonorités si françaises: D A R C Y. Sa véritable histoire allait pouvoir commencer! «Jeanne Darcy», cela sonnait encore mieux à haute voix.

La prochaine étape décisive fut d'écrire une lettre adressée à sa présumée famille, résidant à Pemberley, Derbyshire. Ce ne fut pas sans une certaine fébrilité que la famille Bellet l'accompagna dans cette étrange tâche de réappropriation de son identité.

L'un de ses contacts adressait à M. Bellet, des journaux anglais que ce dernier remettait au jeune homme amnésique après les avoir consultés lui- même afin de déclencher un mécanisme, même infime, qui restituerait sa mémoire.

Avant de recevoir une réponse à cette «bouteille jetée à la mer», Jacques Bellet eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir dans la rubrique «faits divers» un titre qui accrochât son regard: «Pemberley en feu!». Suivait le résumé des évènements qui avaient amenés le journaliste à enquêter. Il semblait que l'incendie s'avérait d'origine criminelle mais que par bonheur, les dégâts paraissaient mineurs grâce à l'intervention opportune des habitants et personnel du domaine. Aucun mort, ni blessé grave n'était à déplorer. Cependant, leur _Darcy _allait s'inquiéter de la situation en attendant d'obtenir une réponse à la lettre qu'il venait d'expédier. Le vieux sage prit alors la décision de n'en parler à personne dans un premier temps.

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de «L'AIGLE NOIR»****  
**

Un beau jour ou peut-être une nuit  
Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie  
Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel  
Et venant de nulle part,  
Surgit un aigle noir.

Lentement, les ailes déployées,  
Lentement, je le vis tournoyer  
Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,  
Comme tombé du ciel  
L'oiseau vint se poser.

Il avait les yeux couleur rubis  
Et des plumes couleur de la nuit  
À son front, brillant de mille feux,  
L'oiseau roi couronné  
Portait un diamant bleu.

De son bec, il a touché ma joue  
Dans ma main, il a glissé son cou  
C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu  
Surgissant du passé  
Il m'était revenu.

Dis l'oiseau, o dis, emmène-moi  
Retournons au pays d'autrefois  
Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Pour cueillir en tremblant  
Des étoiles, des étoiles.

Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
Comme avant, sur un nuage blanc,  
Comme avant, allumer le soleil,  
Être faiseur de pluie  
Et faire des merveilles.

L'aigle noir dans un bruissement d'ailes  
Prit son vol pour regagner le ciel

Quatre plumes, couleur de la nuit,  
Une larme, ou peut-être un rubis  
J'avais froid, il ne me restait rien  
L'oiseau m'avait laissée  
Seule avec mon chagrin

Un beau jour, ou était-ce une nuit  
Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie  
Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel,  
Et venant de nulle part  
Surgit un aigle noir.


	7. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 7: **

Non, je ne regrette rien (Edith Piaf)

**Verrière, fin de l'été 1945**

Un troublant calme plat régnait chez les Bellet. Le jeune homme se raccrochait bravement à ses bribes de souvenirs, pour ne pas sombrer dans de noires pensées. Même si sa _douce_ accaparait quasiment tout son territoire intime, l'ombre menaçait de gagner de plus en plus d'espace.

Cette tentative émouvante de maintenir un délicat équilibre intérieur n'avait nullement échappé au regard intuitif d'Élisabeth. Ce qui généra un nouveau rebondissement: elle prit son père à part lui annonçant sa nouvelle intervention. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse au courrier envoyé à Pemberley, elle avait déjà écrit à Richard, lui- même sujet de sa gracieuse majesté. Elle attendait un retour épistolaire dans les jours à venir.

M. Bellet garda assez longuement les sourcils arqués avant de se décider à lui révéler le contenu de l'article qu'il avait dissimulé auparavant. Complètement stupéfaite, Élisabeth resta muette quelques instants. «Mais… papa, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit de tout cela? S'emporta la demoiselle.

- Lizzie, j'ai réfléchi un long moment afin de m'assurer du bien fondé de cette décision. En clair, j'ai préféré un certain confort, un répit dans le chemin de croix de ce jeune homme si charmant, si désarmant. Je me suis probablement égaré. Je te prie de comprendre mon point de vue avant de juger. La voix de Jacques Bellet révélait un regret, seule sa fille parvenait à le faire douter comme cela.

- Non, oh, non, papa! Je n'ai pas voulu te reprocher quoi que ce soit! A bien y réfléchir tu as choisi de l'épargner alors qu'il venait à peine de reprendre pied. Et puis, je suis persuadée que Richard, enfin le Colonel Fitzwilliam, apportera toute l'aide dont nous aurons besoin. Le rassura Lizzie, qui s'était précipitée dans les bras de son père.

- Merci ma chérie, M. Bellet posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les cheveux décoiffés de sa fille préférée avant d'ajouter: Attendons sa lettre avant de communiquer ces sinistres informations aux autres.»

L'attente ne dura guère et Élisabeth apprit alors que la vie réserve parfois d'incroyables surprises. Elle avait toujours pensé que la sienne se déroulait sur un mode assez banal: une famille plutôt haute en couleurs, sans distinction de classe, résidant dans une petite ville de province, avec tout ce que cela sous- entend de petitesse évidente mais aussi de noblesse enfouie. Cette jeune femme ne désirait pas décrocher un quelconque prix d'excellence, non, ce qui l'exaltait c'était l'idée de poursuivre ce chemin terrestre avec un compagnon digne de ce nom... ou sinon personne. Qui, mis à part le docteur Colin, pourrait se satisfaire d'une vie mesquine? D'une union sans folie amoureuse. La difficulté pour elle se situait dans l'acceptation du principe de réalité car son âme l'emportait vers les sommets d'un amour idéalisé, inévitablement intense. D'ailleurs, comment peut- on (rêver d') aimer autrement à cet âge et après une telle tragédie humanitaire?

Son amant brillait par son absence, tout en elle demandait l'apaisement de la brûlure qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus. L'inactivité, la frustration rendaient difficiles la maîtrise des émotions et Lizzie supportait difficilement la délicate hystérie de sa mère qui s'épanouissait au même rythme que les sentiments amoureux entre Jeanne et son soupirant, l'attitude de ses sœurs cadettes n'arrangeaient rien non plus. L'une d'entre elles en particulier, avec qui elle n'avait jamais pu ou su reparler de l'évènement blessant qui les avait amenées sur cette route douloureuse en 1943. Une fois le _mystère du patient anglais_ résolu, elle songeait à repartir vers d'autres horizons.

Le premier coup du sort prit la forme d'une lettre provenant manifestement d'Angleterre et adressée à Élisabeth.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'enveloppe, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement pendant qu'elle en découpait la partie supérieure à l'aide d'un coupe papier dans le bureau de son père. Richard lui avait enfin répondu!

«Très chère Élisabeth,

T'avouer combien tu me manques reviendrait à décliner mes sentiments de la façon la plus exhaustive qu'il soit et la plus détestable aussi. Alors par respect pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, je m'en abstiendrai. […]

Tu n'imagineras jamais ma stupéfaction à la lecture de ces quelques syllabes: Pemberley! Puisque tu m'en conjures, voici la résolution de l'une de tes énigmes: il s'agit d'une propriété appartenant à mon cousin, William (dont je t'ai déjà parlé me semble-t-il) sise dans le Derbyshire, contrée du nord de notre verdoyante Angleterre.

En revanche, ce proche se porte à merveille, je crains que ton inconnu ne demeure sans identité pour le moment. Je te propose de venir te rejoindre dès que possible, pour l'heure je dois prendre soin de ma cousine en l'absence de William puisqu'il se rend en voyage d'affaires à Paris. A cette occasion, il m'a promis de vous rendre visite afin de tenter d'identifier ce pauvre bougre ou au moins de prendre un cliché de ce dernier pour voir si quelqu'un dans notre entourage pourra le reconnaître.[...]

Sois assurée que mes pensées les plus agréables te sont entièrement dédiées, ma délicieuse Élisabeth,

Ton serviteur dévoué à jamais,

Col. Richard Fitzwilliam.»

Ces feuillets, une fois leur contenu divulgué, provoquèrent une fièvre réellement contagieuse auprès des habitants de la maisonnée, et au- delà car tout le voisinage en fut généreusement informé, par les bons soins de Mme Bellet qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre la bonne nouvelle (les amateurs du genre ne boudèrent pas leur plaisir à répandre les ragots, à s'en repaître à qui mieux mieux). Chacun faisait part de son avis, plus ou moins éclairé sur la véritable identité de leur «naufragé» de la mémoire; certains parièrent même de modestes sommes d'argent.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, sur un rythme effréné.

Le second coup du sort à frapper Élisabeth fut incarné par un fantôme, troublant de réalité matérielle pour un enfant de la chimère.

Une sensation étourdissante de liquéfaction emporta le corps de la jeune femme au jardin des supplices: elle ressentait simultanément la capacité d'être absolument consciente de son environnement et une totale paralysie ! Elle souhaita silencieusement la mort, qu'elle aurait accueillie alors comme un soulagement. Son esprit quant à lui s'emballait dans une course folle, délivrant des monceaux d'informations troublantes et contradictoires. Frappée de plein fouet par l'ironie de la vie: Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Moi? Ai- je vraiment mérité cela? Comme elle enviait cruellement leur invité amnésique, subitement...

L'objet de son tourment, n'en menait pas large lui même. Depuis quelques heures, il avait découvert ébahi, que les paysages qui s'offraient à son regard, coïncidaient parfaitement avec ceux mémorisés lors de son séjour dans la France occupée, trois ans auparavant. Jusqu'à cette porte, ouverte par un homme arborant la cinquantaine sereine. Il ne l'avait pas reconnue immédiatement, il avait plutôt senti sa présence, entrevu sa silhouette dans la pénombre, comme un foisonnement de sensations familières qui assaillaient son corps. Puis son regard s'était arrimé au sien. Verrouillé l'un à l'autre. Le trouble le gagnait jusqu'à lui ôter toute fonction langagière. Il ne savait s'il désirait fuir ou au contraire s'attarder en ce curieux endroit. Il remarqua malgré lui qu'elle s'était épanouie et tenait toutes les promesses attendues. Plus belle encore, tout simplement.

Le tumulte intérieur de nos deux amants d'antan fut perçu par un observateur averti, le reste de la maisonnée fut tellement préoccupé par l'accueil à réserver à leur nouvel invité, visiblement fortuné et habitué au meilleur, que nul autre ne comprit ce qui se jouait entre ces deux- là.

Aucun d'eux ne sera en capacité de se remémorer les faits, gestes et propos qui suivirent. Chacun raidi dans le costume nécessaire à la bienséance, compte tenu de la situation. Élisabeth s'échappa dès qu'elle le put, sous un prétexte futile pour permettre à la tempête qui ravageait son esprit et son corps de s'évacuer ou _a minima_ de se soumettre à son contrôle. Lui, partit à la rencontre du mystérieux soldat amnésique dont la sérénité dépendait de ce que ce nouveau venu avait à en dire.

«Charles! Mon vieux Charles, c'est bien toi!» Toute trace d'hésitation avait disparu de sa voix. Seule une joie profonde, sincère transparaissait maintenant qu'il tenait dans ses bras son ami. Ami quelque peu intimidé, voire embarrassé car à la fois témoin et pris à partie mais sans la nécessaire osmose émotionnelle attendue en ces cas- là.

«Charles, si tu savais l'inquiétude que nous avons endurée! Les services de l'armée nous ont tout dit: mort au champ d'honneur, déserteur, hospitalisé puis disparu en France!

- Nous? Bredouilla le nouvellement baptisé Charles. Inquiet de ce que pouvait recouvrir ce pronom: une fiancée, une épouse délaissée...

- Tes sœurs, ton beau- frère, nos amis et diverses relations amicales ou professionnelles. Ma sœur Georgie et moi- même bien sûr. Pardonne- moi, je suis William Darcy, ton ami depuis Cambridge et toi tu te nommes Charles Bingley...»

La conversation engloutit le temps car Charles se comportait en assoiffé: il voulait tout savoir de lui- même, et était contraint de l'apprendre d'un autre, encore inconnu...

L'intrépide Élisabeth s'était métamorphosée en souffle, elle était devenue littéralement transparente quand elle était obligée de rester en présence de William Darcy, qui ne semblait pas chercher sa compagnie non plus.

Ce fut la principale note discordante entachant cette fragile reconquête: la nature intime de leur relation antérieure et la connaissance des liens familiaux unissant ses deux amants indissociables. Richard, son lumineux compagnon appartenait à la même famille que celui qui avait cueilli son innocence une fameuse nuit de septembre 1943. Ils étaient cousins, amis et même frères à en croire les anecdotes que racontaient Richard si généreux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évoquer les souvenirs familiaux.

Élisabeth, si fière de sa détestation pour toute forme de tromperie se trouvait chaque jour plus en difficulté face à ce sentiment de culpabilité ternissant sa possibilité de bonheur, pourtant si proche. Comment avouer à l'homme qui assouvissait déjà les besoins de son cœur, de son esprit et de son corps, qu'un autre avait partagé son intimité et que celui- ci était pour son vibrant amant aussi proche qu'un frère? Les affres de la culpabilité rongeait sa conscience, devenu champ de ruines. Le sommeil avait fui ses nuits, de nouveau. Et pire que tout, elle dut donner le change auprès de sa sœur aînée mais surtout de son père dont elle sentait le regard inquisiteur posé sur elle. Jeanne tout à son ravissement, ne devina pas le terrible abîme qui avait surgi sous les pieds de sa sœur. Le couronnement advint en l'arrivée des sœurs de Charles dont le visage, la silhouette même s'illuminaient davantage chaque jour, à chaque bataille remportée sur l'oubli de soi.

William ne pouvait éviter de l'observer à la dérobée, son regard irrémédiablement attiré par la façon dont elle se déplaçait, ou dont elle penchait la tête pour s'adresser à ses interlocuteurs, ou encore la flamme qui animait ses yeux quand elle se moquait gentiment... Non, elle n'était pas ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire croire. Elle attachait les cœurs des hommes à ses jupes, et leur faisait tourner la tête. Cette figure angélique ne cachait rien d'autre qu'une adepte du libertinage, une «fille à la cuisse légère» comme les nommaient les locaux. Son ressentiment croissait à grande vitesse et plus il était témoin des mœurs de cette famille, plus il comprenait l'urgence de la quitter. Convaincre Charles n'avait jamais constitué un obstacle, la présence de ses sœurs, Caroline notamment, pourvoirait aux dernières hésitations de sa part.

Le contraste entre cette charmante campagne française et le faste qui annonça l'arrivée des sœurs Bingley (le mari de l'aînée était inopportunément retenu en Angleterre...) alimenta longuement les discussions du voisinage. La résidence de la famille Bellet, ne pouvant contenir tant d'hormones féminines, il avait été décidé qu'elles logeraient à l'auberge du village, ce qui fut un choc...pour elles deux bien entendu, mais également pour les tenanciers...

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de «NON, JE NE REGRETTE RIEN »**

Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal  
Tout ça m'est bien égal  
Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
C'est payé, balayé, oublié  
Je me fous du passé

Avec mes souvenirs  
J'ai allumé le feu  
Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs  
Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux  
Balayés mes amours  
Avec leurs trémolos  
Balayés pour toujours  
Je repars à zéro

Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal  
Tout ça m'est bien égal  
Non, rien de rien  
Non, je ne regrette rien  
Car ma vie  
Car mes joies  
Aujourd'hui  
Ça commence avec toi...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez pu retrouver le fil chronologique de cette histoire...Je remercie Gwladys pour m'avoir alertée du désordre que j'avais amené! Désolée... Voici la suite qui espérons- le, apportera toute satisfaction à votre curiosité.

Comme toujours, un grand merci à celles qui suivent et encouragent mes velléités romanesques.

Calazzi.

**Les oiseaux de passage **(chanté par Georges Brassens)

**Verrière, septembre 1945 **

L'auberge «_**A la bonne franquette**_» abritait un invité permanent depuis qu'il avait été offert en paiement par une joyeuse troupe de forains, sans le sou, alors que les propriétaires leur avaient procuré le couvert quelques années auparavant. Ce compagnon peu commun se prénommait _Caro_ (comme dans l'expression «il mio caro»: mon chéri, en français). Les habitués étaient tranquillement accoudés au comptoir pour certains, tandis que d'autres se chicanaient autour de leurs cartes, nonchalamment assis près de la porte d'entrée. Les noms d'oiseaux échangés voletaient allégrement lorsque ces dames firent une entrée spectaculaire dans le modestel'établissement hôtelierdu village. Un nuage aromatique conquérant, desvolutesde tissus chamarrés évoluant au rythme effréné de leurs propriétaires, des rebords de chapeaux immenses où des voilettes suspendues frémissaient d'horreur, tous ces ornements laissaient à peine entrevoir les deux coquettes dont les voix haut perchées avaient déjà troublé l'habituel désordre masculin régnant.

D'aucun qualifierait cette scène de choc des cultures... Profitant du temps suspendu, _Caro _s'approcha suffisamment pour chiper l'un de cesétranges objets surplombant la tête de l'une des nouvelles arrivées. Il fut alors littéralement subjugué par le parfum étourdissant qui émanait de cette soyeuse silhouette humaine. L'audacieux animal décocha un regard énamouré gracieusement flanqué d'un sourire...simiesque à sa nouvelle conquête, ou ce qu'il entendait comme telle. Une envolée de cris aigus le surprit et l'effraya tellement qu'il se précipita haletant tout en haut de l'escalier afin de s'y cacher en attendant que le danger disparaisse.

La première rencontre ne se déroule pas toujours sous les meilleurs auspices, il en est de même pour le règne animal. Qu'importe _Caro _était connu pour sa ténacité et ses facultés intellectuelles s'était incroyablement développées au contact des humains. Il saurait la retrouver et lui faire la cour proprement, en mâle dominant qu'il était...

La ciblede ses émois reposait à l'heure actuelle, sur le canapé du salon commun, encore toute frissonnante d'émotion. Sa sœur, Louisa, juchée sur un tabouret au chevet de sa cadette affichait une pâleur certaine, due à la confrontation précédente plutôt qu'à l'inquiétude qui aurait pu légitimement l'étreindre concernant l'état de santé de Caroline.

C'est ainsi que M. Darcy trouva les deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'auberge quelques minutes plus tard. Les plaintes de Caroline et Louisa n'ayant aucun sens pour lui, il s'en retourna auprès des autres témoins afin d'évaluer le niveau de gravité des évènements qui les avaient plongées dans cet état d'égarement. Un rire puissant, incontrôlable le saisit alors, provoquant un renouveau de l'hilarité générale qui avait épuisé précédemment tous les spectateurs. Heureusement pour l'orgueil déjà passablement blessé, de Mlle Caroline Bingley, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire et ne reconnut pas cette manifestation intense de joie si surprenante de la part d'un homme de son rang, si distingué...William ne put résister à cette vague euphorique qui l'avait gagné si soudainement. Il lui fut donc nécessaire d'attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires, hors de la vue des sœurs de Charles, pour se reprendre en faisant taire les derniers soubresauts de fou rire et éliminer les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur son visage. Les habitants de Verrière seront surpris voire sceptiques de connaître la jovialité parfaitement insoupçonnable jusqu'ici, de cet anglais d'ordinaire si froid, si hautain...

Le désormais constamment enjoué Charles accueillit sa famille avec tout l'éventail de sentiments espérés, de la joie sincère au soulagement agrémenté d'un petit pincement au cœur à la pensée de cette jeune fille dont il avait si souvent rêvé et qu'il avait cru être sa sœur. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti depuis pourrait donc le laisser en paix puisqu'elle n'appartenait visiblement pas au cercle de ses proches. En revanche, l'attitude de Louisa et Caroline ne convainquit en rien Élisabeth qui les catalogua rapidement dans la catégorie des personnes qui ne gagnaient pas à être connues, encore moins fréquentées. Tout en elles criaient leur snobisme, leur dédain des classes moyennes et des plébéiens; groupe dans lequel elles avaient classé la famille Bellet avant même de l'avoir rencontrée. Lizzie conclut hâtivement que William Darcy n'était probablement pas étranger à cette aversion habilement déguisée sous la condescendance avec laquelle ces deux mijaurées s'adressaient aux membres de la maisonnée. Assurément, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu les mettre en garde? Un sentiment de compassion entraînait son esprit vers le tendre Charles, le parfait compagnon pour Jeanne. Leur histoire d'amour si exemplaire à ses yeux parviendra-t-elle à se réaliser pleinement au milieu de ces créatures vénéneuses?

Il est communément répandu que l'amour et l'inimitié sont les deux pôles d'un même sentiment, seule la confrontation de deux êtres permettra de distinguer vers quelle extrémité chacun tendra et donc la nature de la relation qu'ils entretiendront. Toutefois, si l'amour est aveugle, le désir point; surtout lorsque ce dernier est contrarié et refoulé.

William Darcy n'avait jamais connu les affres de la jalousie, tout simplement parce qu'aucune femme (à leur grand dam) n'avait su le séduire suffisamment pour qu'il désire la posséder de façon exclusive. Même s'il se vantait (intérieurement) de maîtriser ses sentiments, n'étant pas un adepte de l'introspection,il ignorait que la colère qui affleurait en lui se déclinait, dans tous les cœurs, comme l'apanage des passions inassouvies. Plus il luttait contre son désir, plus celui-ci s'en trouvait renforcé. Cette enchanteresse simulait l'indifférence à son égard mais il n'était pas dupe, cela dénotait simplement son savoir faire en matière de séduction. Comment allait-il désengager Richard de ses maléfices? Tout en elle l'appelait, sa voix le ramenait à ses lèvres où il désirait ardemment se perdre, encore une fois; ses cheveux toujours légèrement décoiffés le fascinaient et il aurait tellement voulu y plonger ses doigts puis son visage; son regard réclamait sonattention exclusive...Il en perdait la tête, jour etnuit, il combattait cette folie sensuelle. Cette femme ne pouvait pas lui convenir et pourtant son esprit s'acharnait à recréer la jouissance singulière, incomparable qui l'avait submergé cette nuit où elle avait été sienne et où elle avait pris l'ascendant sur lui.

Leur retour à Londres devenait de plus en plus urgent. D'ailleurs, si la cadette usait de ses charmes pour se procurer en toute insouciance des plaisirs immédiats, l'aînée semblait plutôt déterminée à y gagner un statut d'épouse tout à fait avantageux au regard de la situation de sa famille. Ses deux amis les plus chers se trouvaient en grand danger entre les mains de ses deux jeunes femmes aux allures de sirènes. Ce que William Darcy refusait de considérer résidait en son propre engagement dans ce que certains désigneraient comme une relation triangulaire, propos central des vaudevilles comme chacun sait.

**Le philtre d'amour**

A leur premier tête- à- tête, Mlle Caroline Bingley avait exigé que cet «ignoble animal» soit sacrifié sur l'autel de la bienséance, même n'importe où, pourvu qu'il disparaisse. Son admirateur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la poursuivait inlassablement de ses assiduités, tentant de la faire céder par un phénomène de lassitude. Pauvre Caroline, comment aurait- elle pu considérer cet animal pestilentiel et révoltant de vulgarité autrement que comme une nuisance? Cette épreuve empoisonna complètement son humeur, déjà peu encline à apprécier son séjour dans cette ennuyeuse province française. Comment ces odieux Français pouvaient-ils concevoir de traiter une bête aussi repoussante que ce chimpanzé comme une réplique d'humain? Leur retour vers des contrées plus civilisées devenaient de plus en plus évident, impérieux. Cette dernière pensée n'eut guère le temps de se développer,_ Caro_ ayant une fois de plus réussi à échapper à l'attention de ses gardiens, il avait saisi la douce main de sa bien- aimée et la couvrait de «baisers» comme ses maîtres forains le lui avaient appris pour amuser la galerie...

La lumière tamisait la pièce, la dotant d'une atmosphère intime, chaleureuse. Cette quasi pénombre aurait dissimuléà un spectateur non averti, la silhouette tranquillement adossée au buffet, totalement perdue dans l'admiration qu'elle portait à une panière débordant de fraises gorgées de sucs, engendrant d'exaltantes promesses sensorielles.

Sa bouche avait accueilli le fruit en sa pointe, avant de lui infliger une douce morsure puis, le regard brûlant de gourmandise, de le plonger dans le bol de chocolat crémeux, encore fumant. Elle laissa une manifestation de contentement s'échapper, une main sur le ventre et l'autre à la bouche. Les yeux clos afin de ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel: la diabolique saveur sucrée qui exaltait son corps. Un son émis très probablement par sa gorge à lui, la fit tressaillir. Il la contemplait depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle le comprit instantanément, son visage s'enflamma sous le feu de son regard. «Oui, M. Darcy, je confesse le péché de gourmandise.» Elle rayonnait de plaisir, d'un plaisir sincère, entier qui ne demandait qu'à être partagé, dans l'instant, au sein de la tiédeur alanguie de cette pièce. Ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de répondre, ni même de fuir, elle cueillit un autre fruit carmin à la forme, au grain parfaits, y déposa le tentant mélange cacaoté puis le lui tendit, un timide sourire à l'appui. Comme il semblait tétanisé, elle présenta le précieux mets devant sa lèvre supérieure. C'est alors qu'il répondit à sa demande et saisit sa main avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour en recevoir le plaisir offert.

La friandise savourée, il n'avait pas libéré Élisabeth, il avait mêmepoussé l'audace jusqu'à l'enlacer, le visage perdu dans sa chevelure relâchée par les mouvements émerveillés de ses propres mains. Chacun ne songeait plus qu'à retrouver la féérie de leur première rencontre, inéluctablement. Désir contre désir. Plus rien d'autre que la luxure puisée dans le corps de l'autre ne les préoccupait.

Toute l'attente, toutes les frustrations de part et d'autre luttèrent en ce baiser fougueux, où deux volontés s'affrontaient. Deux êtres se défiaient comme si chacun testait les limites de l'autre, repoussant les siennes. La brutalité initiale avait peu à peu cédé la place aux tendres caresses, aux murmures attentionnés. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée rapidement suivi d'un brouhaha les ramena à l'autre réalité: Élisabeth se découvrit assise sur la table de la cuisine, Darcy commodément installé entre ses bras et ses jambes, la bouche au creux de son cou. Elle paniqua en constatant le désordre de ses vêtements, de leurs vêtements qu'ils réajustèrent le plus efficacement possible avant de se présenter, encore essoufflés, aux arrivants.

Les sœurs Bingley avaient entraîné leur frère dans une promenade dont le seul but consistait à le persuader de la non réciprocité de son amour pour Jeanne, alors décrite comme une redoutable mercenaire. Les deux mégères avaient également rappelé à leur frère que les affaires familiales ne souffriraient plus d'autre report et que tout l'attendait à Londres. Quitte à réfléchir sur la qualité de sa relation avec l'aînée des Bellet,la séparation leur permettrait d'en éprouver la vigueur. Elles avaient misé sur un pari digne de Pascal*.

Élisabeth ne prêtait aucune attention aux bavardages sans intérêt qui avaient cours, comme à chaque visite des sœurs de Charles, qui paraissait étrangement perturbé et distant. Lorsqu'elle fut prise à partie:

«Votre pays a-t-il enfin instauré des tribunaux convenables pour juger tous ses criminels de guerre? Attaqua Caroline alors qu'elle s'inquiétait des couleurs qu'affichaient les joues non seulement de Darcy mais également de cette petite paysanne Élisabeth Bellet.

- Caroline, votre excellente éducation a dû vous apprendre qu'après tout conflit armé, une instabilité régnante prend le pas et résiste à toute volonté de rationalisation collective. L'ordre et la justice sont en cours de restauration malgré tout.

- En parlant de justice: Quelle curieuse décision de la part de vos politiciens que d'abroger la loi sur l'avortement qui punissait les avorteuses à la peine de mort. Cette Marie- Louise Giraud** n'avait- elle pas mérité la peine capitale pour tous ses crimes? Et que dire de celles qui ont fait appel à ce genre d'ignoble femme... Mépriser les droits sacrés de la vie! Persifla cette tranquille bourgeoise à la vie si rangée.

- Que savez- vous de la détresse de ces femmes, Caroline?

- Quelle détresse? Enfin, ces femmes adultérines, ou même pires, ne méritent-elles pas d'assumer les conséquences de leur vice abominable?

- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez émettre un jugement aussi cruel! Votre aveuglement vous interdit de les considérer comme des victimes d'une société régie par des hommes dont le pouvoir s'exerce de façon révoltante sur les femmes qui leur sont totalement assujetties. Caroline, vous vous êtes livrée pieds et poings liés à ces messieurs sous couvert de bonne moralité, de simulacre d'honneur. Tout cela n'est qu'une prison pour femmes, ne le voyez- vous donc pas du haut de votre tour d'ivoire? Réagit un peu trop vivement Élisabeth. Ce qui n'échappa nullement à William Darcy qui tendait attentivement l'oreille.

- Oh! Quelle horreur! Comment pouvez- vous m'insulter à ce point? Qui êtes- vous pour vous permettre de me traiter ainsi?

- En quoi considérez- vous que je vous ai offensée? Gronda Élisabeth. En vous soupçonnant d'empathie, de compassion pour des femmes si désespérées qu'elles ont choisi de supprimer une promesse de vie en toute illégalité, envers et contre la réprobation de leurs voisins et amis, bravant ainsi de nombreux périls? Le corps, les désirs des femmes leur appartiennent à elles et non à leurs compagnons d'un jour ou de toujours. Au même titre que nos _alter ego_s masculins. Elle fixait intensément son adversaire, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible. Prête à livrer un combat au corps à corps.

- Oh, mais je sais quel genre de créature vous êtes Mlle Bellet. Figurez- vous que vos aimables voisins présentent la particularité de posséder une langue bien pendue, en plus de savoir la manier avec dextérité! La rage déformait le délicat visage de la prétendue prude demoiselle.

- Et, bien, soit, je vous écoute, Mlle Bingley, qu'avez- vous ramassé dans les ordures environnantes? La réponse de Lizzie cingla Caroline, autant qu'une gifle l'eût pu, ce qui déchaîna toutes les furies accourues des Enfers.

- Certains de vos concitoyens racontent qu'un beau matin de septembre 1943, ils vous ont vue sortir de la ferme d'une avorteuse bien connue ici. Pouvez- vous le nier? La riposte anéantit Élisabeth qui ne pouvait partager ce terrible secret, puisqu'il impliquait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, je ne le puis ni le ferai pas.» Elle bravait tout l'auditoire du regard, exposant fièrement ce qui n'était qu'une façade. L'expression sur le visage de Darcy l'atteignit en plein cœur:l'aversion à l'état pur. Le désastre avait encore cours, fracassant chaque mur qu'elle avait tenté de bâtir autour d'elle. Il était peut- être temps de tirer sa révérence.

_**A suivre**_

* **Blaise Pascal** (1623- 1662), écrivain, philosophe, mathématicien...enfin un esprit génial. Le pari de Pascal fait référence à un passage des Pensées (1670) où il propose à ses contemporains (dissolus) de parier sur l'existence de Dieu (comme un jeu plutôt que comme argument purement théologique finalement):

_«Vous avez deux choses à perdre : le vrai et le bien, et deux choses à engager : votre raison et votre volonté, votre connaissance et votre béatitude; et votre nature a deux choses à fuir : l'erreur et la misère. Votre raison n'est pas plus blessée, en choisissant l'un que l'autre, puisqu'il faut nécessairement choisir. Voilà un point vidé. Mais votre béatitude ? Pesons le gain et la perte, en prenant croix que Dieu est. Estimons ces deux cas : si vous gagnez, vous gagnez tout ; si vous perdez, vous ne perdez rien. Gagez donc qu'il est, sans hésiter.»_

_** __Le 30 juillet 1943, dans la France pétainiste, __**Marie-Louise Giraud **__est guillotinée pour avoir «aidé» 26 femmes à avorter dans la région de Cherbourg. Le Code de la famille du 29 juillet 1939 considérait déjà l'avortement comme un délit, mais c'est avec l'arrivée du maréchal Pétain que les «faiseuses d'ange» deviennent des criminelles, passibles de la peine de mort. Les magistrats ont stigmatisé l' «ig__noble besogne» de Marie-Louise, mère de famille de 40 ans. Source: Wikipedia._

**Paroles de _«Les oiseaux de passage»_**

**_Poème de Jean Richepin_**

Ô vie heureuse des bourgeois  
Qu'avril bourgeonne  
Ou que décembre gèle,  
Ils sont fiers et contents

Ce pigeon est aimé,  
Trois jours par sa pigeonne  
Ça lui suffit il sait  
Que l'amour n'a qu'un temps

Ce dindon a toujours  
Béni sa destinée  
Et quand vient le moment  
De mourir il faut voir

Cette jeune oie en pleurs  
C'est la que je suis née  
Je meurs près de ma mère  
Et je fais mon devoir

Elle a fait son devoir  
C'est a dire que Onques  
Elle n'eut de souhait  
Impossible elle n'eut

Aucun rêve de lune  
Aucun désir de jonque  
L'emportant sans rameurs  
Sur un fleuve inconnu

Et tous sont ainsi faits  
Vivre la même vie  
Toujours pour ces gens là  
Cela n'est point hideux

Ce canard n'a qu'un bec  
Et n'eut jamais envie  
Ou de n'en plus avoir  
Ou bien d'en avoir deux

Ils n'ont aucun besoin  
De baiser sur les lèvres  
Et loin des songes vains  
Loin des soucis cuisants

Possèdent pour tout cœur  
Un viscère sans fièvre  
Un coucou régulier  
Et garanti dix ans

Ô les gens bien heureux  
Tout à coup dans l'espace  
Si haut qu'ils semblent aller  
Lentement en grand vol

En forme de triangle  
Arrivent planent, et passent  
Où vont ils?... qui sont-ils?  
Comme ils sont loin du sol

Regardez les passer, eux  
Ce sont les sauvages  
Ils vont où leur désir  
Le veut par dessus monts

Et bois, et mers, et vents  
Et loin des esclavages  
L'air qu'ils boivent  
Ferait éclater vos poumons

Regardez les avant  
D'atteindre sa chimère  
Plus d'un l'aile rompue  
Et du sang plein les yeux

Mourra. Ces pauvres gens  
Ont aussi femme et mère  
Et savent les aimer  
Aussi bien que vous, mieux

Pour choyer cette femme  
Et nourrir cette mère  
Ils pouvaient devenir  
Volailles comme vous

Mais ils sont avant tout  
Des fils de la chimère  
Des assoiffés d'azur  
Des poètes des fous

bis  
Regardez les vieux coqs  
Jeune Oie édifiante  
Rien de vous ne pourra  
Monter aussi haut qu'eux

Et le peu qui viendra  
D'eux à vous  
C'est leur fiente  
Les bourgeois sont troublés  
De voir passer les gueux


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux **(poème de L. Aragon, chanté par G. Brassens)

**Celle par qui le malheur est arrivé**

Élisabeth était revenue ce soir- là pour découvrir un spectacle digne de l'Apocalypse: sa mère qui sanglotait sans relâche en se balançant d'avant en arrière, effondrée dans le fauteuil du salon, les mains chiffonnant un morceau de tissu saturé de larmes et cachant son visage. Marie raide, assise au bord d'une chaise, comme à son habitude si ce n'est qu'une rougeur éclairait sa figure toujours si pâle. Et Jeanne, Jeanne muette, comme assommée, absente au monde qui l'entourait. Ses jeunes sœurs se précipitèrent dans sa direction et se querellaient pour savoir qui d'elles deux aurait le privilège de lui exposer les raisons de cette détresse familiale; Lizzie craignait qu'il ne fût arrivé malheur à son père, visiblement absent. Elle coupa court aux simagrées de Lydia et Catherine:«Suffit vous deux! Que se passe-t-il ici? Où est papa?

- Il est dans son bureau depuis qu'ils sont repartis. S'empressa de crier Lydia avant que sa sœur ne puisse lui voler la vedette.

- Comment? Qui est parti? Pointa Lizzie avec un agacement croissant.

- Mais les Bingley et ce Darcy!

- Mais enfin, où sont- ils allés pour que maman et Jeanne soient dans cet état- là?

- A Londres, bien sûr!

- Quoi! Mais ce n'était pas prévu avant...Oh? Seigneur! C'est ma faute! C'est à cause de ce que Caroline Bingley a répété devant...devant eux.» Sa voix faiblissait de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure. Comme l'on récite une prière. Lizzie découvrait avec horreur tout le malheur qu'elle avait apporté chez elle, au sein de sa famille qu'elle aimait tendrement.

**Apprendre à finir.**

Son visage trahissait toute la douleur qui l'abattait subitement, la déchirure intime qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Jusqu'à n'être qu'un homme qui tombe parce qu'il a tout perdu en quelques minutes, sans pouvoir rattraper les lambeaux de sa vie, ses espoirs de bonheur. Les sanglots longs de cet homme tremblent encore au fond de son être. A jamais. Mettre fin à une histoire d'amour qui l'avait aidée à se reconstruire après l'horreur de la guerre, quelqu'un eut-il pu le lui apprendre? Comment enseigner la souffrance, la désespérance infligée à autrui? Pourrait-il lui pardonner, qu'elle n'en serait pas capable, de s'accorder l'absolution pour cet acte cruel. Existe-t-il une méthode pour rompre? Indolore. Le seul chemin que connaissait Élisabeth empruntait le même que l'annonce de la vérité. Sentier chaotique qu'elle avait follement suivi par respect pour l'amour partagé autrefois, qui sera toujours une partie d'elle. Richard ignorait tout de ses relations avec son cousin. Ce dernier n'avait manifestement pas abordé le sujet, lui en laissant la charge. Quel gentleman! Ne pas se salir les mains avec ce genre de détails scabreux.

Il aurait voulu ne plus la voir, jamais. Non! Il désirait plus que tout au monde lui prouver qu'elle faisait erreur! Que leur histoire ne se terminait pas ici et maintenant, dans un brouillard de sentiments trahis, de douleurs, d'amertume, de ressentiment envers elle et peut- être pire envers William, son frère, son ami intime... Il aurait voulu faire éclater sa poitrine de toute la souffrance accumulée en si peu de temps et si violemment! Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas savoir, ne pas entendre cette vérité d'épouvante qui saccageait toute la beauté qu'ils avaient imaginé tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux, quand ils n'étaient qu'amants perdus dans la frénésie d'amour inventée par un désir qu'ils avaient cru inaltérable. Il avait ramassé ses affaires et était parti sans un regard, sans un cri, pour toujours. Elle avait fracassé son cœur et lui l'avait quittée.

«Que crois-tu être prête à faire par amour? Quand tu auras répondu à cette première question, pose- la au sujet de Richard et peut- être sauras-tu alors si tes sentiments sont à la hauteur de ce que tu espères.» A travers ses torrents de larmes, Élisabeth repensait à ces quelques mots que Jeanne, sa chère Jeanne lui avait offert en réponse à ses craintes. Par amour, je suis capable de tout sacrifier, l'amour lui- même. Elle en aurait volontiers ricané mais cela était bien trop douloureux de respirer au milieu de tous ces sanglots alors rire...! A genoux, sur le sol froid de sa chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, puis glissant le long de son buste jusqu'à son ventre, elle serrait sa douleur entre ses mains. Sans réconfort dans ce chaos qui agitait tout son corps.

Les jours suivants, elle fut absolument incapable de subvenir aux besoins de son propre organisme, ce fut sa tante qui prit soin d'elle, comme s'il s'était agi d'un nouveau- né. Elle lui procura nourritures terrestres et affectives. Comme son enfant, elle l'enveloppa d'amour, de tendresse. Elle la baigna, l'essuya délicatement en l'enveloppant d'une serviette tiède, comme un doux cocon d'amour. Lui murmura les mots qui rendent la vie moins âpre. Peu à peu Lizzie reprit pied et se résolut à affronter ce qu'il restait de sa vie. Réinventer l'espoir, l'envie d'aller plus loin. Cela passe par le pardon de soi. Plus d'amour en vue, une famille décomposée par la nouvelle d'un avortement clandestin, qu'elle leur avait laissé lui imputer, ne souhaitant pas exposer sa sœur au drame que cela ne manquerait pas de générer. Les yeux encore brûlants des jours passés, elle se mit en quête d'informations sur François et René. Le premier dont elle ne savait toujours pas s'il avait survécu à la déportation et le second qui était parti de Verrière peu de temps après la capitulation de l'Allemagne. Ses recherches lui prirent suffisamment de temps et d'énergie pour ne plus penser, ne plus pleurer.

François n'avait pas souhaité renouer avec sa vie d'avant, ou plutôt avec le village qui l'avait trahi, cet été meurtrier à la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait jamais connu le nom du traître à qui il devait la torture, la mort de ses compagnons d'armes puis la déportation en Pologne, peut- être pire que la mort elle- même. Car aujourd'hui il n'envisageait que sa «survie», pas sa vie car elle lui avait été confisquée cet été-là, pour toujours. Il ne pensait plus jamais à ses souvenirs d'antan, aux jours qui avaient fait de lui un homme. Qu'il n'était plus aujourd'hui. Lorsque Élisabeth l'avait retrouvé, il avait craint d'être gagné par la vague d'émotions qu'elle avait charriée avec elle; mais non, il avait constaté qu'il était désormais au- delà. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore donner appartenait à sa compagne ukrainienne, Maria, rencontrée au camp et avec qui il vivait au jour le jour. Chacun d'entre eux étant une victoire sur soi, sur ses peurs, sur la mort. Maria attendait leur enfant, défiant leurs ennemis, et seule cette nouvelle vie comptait pour lui. Il l'avait informé que _René _était parti pour l'URSS, par solidarité pour les camarades soviétiques. Depuis son départ, il n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles. Élisabeth semblait avoir compris qu'ils ne se reverraient plus, que leurs vies étaient défaites l'une à l'autre. Il ne lui avait pas trouvé bonne mine, son regard s'était éteint, il en ressentit une pointe douloureuse car il n'avait plus les ressources pour l'aider.

Une autre porte s'était refermée sur elle.

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de «Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux»**

Rien n'est jamais acquis à l´homme. Ni sa force  
Ni sa faiblesse ni son cœur. Et quand il croit  
Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d´une croix  
Et quand il croit serrer son bonheur il le broie  
Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Sa vie elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes  
Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin  
A quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin  
Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désarmés incertains  
Dites ces mots ma vie et retenez vos larmes

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure  
Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé  
Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer  
Répétant après moi les mots que j'ai tressés  
Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard  
Que pleurent dans la nuit nos cœurs à l´unisson  
Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson  
Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson  
Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

**Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri  
Et pas plus que de toi l´amour de la patrie  
Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs**

Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux  
Mais c'est notre amour à tous deux

**En gras: **fin du poème de Louis Aragon mais non mise en musique par Georges Brassens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Je Veux **(chanté par Zaz)

**Paris, automne1946**

Le mot rupture lui- même contient toute l'irréversibilité, toute la brutalité contre lesquelles il est nécessaire de lutter pour retrouver un nouvel équilibre interne qui nous permette d'aimer et d'être aimé à nouveau. D'ailleurs Élisabeth ressentit comme une évidence qu'une période d'accalmie sentimentale s'imposait à elle. Elle avait vécu bien trop de mers agitées et ne désirait rien plus que le calme de la terre ferme, sans homme, sans chagrin, sans exultation non plus mais si cela était le prix à payer pour restaurer son estime de soi... Sans homme tapi dans son cœur, elle pourrait envisager, et il n'était que temps, une carrière professionnelle. Lizzie reprit contact avec Charlotte Lucas, l'infirmière de l'hôpital Val de Grâce, avec qui elle avait noué des liens d'amitié quelques mois auparavant.

A leur plus grand plaisir, elles se rencontrèrent régulièrement, puis finirent naturellement par cohabiter dans un douillet appartement en plein cœur de Paris. Les lumières de la ville emplirentla vie de ces jeunes provinciales, assoiffées de musique à Saint Germain des prés et participant à diverses manifestations culturelles donnant libre cours à leur frénésie d'amusement, de rires, de chants, de danses jusqu'aux lueurs prometteuses de l'aube. Lizzie avait décidé de reprendre le cours inachevé de ses études après le baccalauréat.

La médecine s'inscrivait mieux dans son parcours de vie. En effet, il s'imposa comme le meilleur moyen de défendre le statut des femmes. Elle espérait ainsi militer pour le droit des femmes à disposer librement d'elles- mêmes. Après le désagrément d'avoir à justifier son choix auprès de sa mère «Mais enfin, Élisabeth, pourquoi veux-tu entreprendre des études qui te mèneront à un métier que tu ne pourras pas assumer? Avait remarqué son effarante génitrice.

- Maman, je veux suivre ces études pour exercer la profession de médecin. Ce n'est pas une lubie, encore moins une occupation ludique. Reprit une Lizzie passablement irritée.

- Mais ma chérie, voyons, aucun homme ne voudra de toi si tu travailles tout le temps, que tu ne prends pas soin de toi, ni de ton foyer, ni de ton époux. Je ne parle même pas des enfants! Fais infirmière, tu pourras plus facilement épouser un médecin! s'exclama Mme Bellet comme si elle conversait avec une attardée mentale.

- Maman, je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Je désire une vie pour moi, qui me satisfasse et me permette d'être suffisamment équilibrée pour me lancer dans une aventure aussi périlleuse que la vie maritale et la maternité. Répliqua sa fille, dont le visage s'était coloré sous l'effet de la colère. Je ne souhaite pas regarder passer ma vie, assise au bord du chemin, en témoin et non en actrice de celle- ci. N'essaye pas de me comprendre, tu en es incapable mais respecte- moi assez pour ne plus me parler de tout cela, s'il te plaît, maman.»

La déconvenue arriva brutalement et très rapidement en deux situations qui résument clairement ce que les femmes enduraient alors. Tout d'abord, Charlotte, en tant qu'infirmière subissait chaque jour les rudes commentaires de l'obséquieux Dr Colin, propos accompagnés de gestes déplacés sur sa personne à elle, en particulier en des points troublants de son intimité. Au nom de traditions séculaires, les _petites mains_ des médecins souffraient en silence les attaques de ces mandarins. Lizzie révoltée, suppliait son amie de réagir, de lutter tout en tentant de la réconforter. Jamais elle ne comprendrait pas son attentisme...

Quant à Lizzie, elle fut rapidement isolée et stigmatisée sur les bancs de la faculté de médecine mais aussi dans les services hospitaliers où elle apprenait son art. La lutte débutait, elle s'y jeta corps et âme.

**Les yeux dans les yeux**

Elle commit un acte fou, irrésistible, irrépressible, quasi intuitif.

Elle profita de la venue de Mme De Bourg à Londres pour quitter l'Angleterre, sans prévenir son frère ni même son cousin Richard. Elle avait saisi la liberté qui s'offrait alors pour s'enfuir avec son secret, hors de portée de ceux qui veillaient sur elle. Les évènements par lesquels elle était passée ces derniers mois lui avaient permis de gagner en maturité; s'il fallait les analyser avec un regard positif.

Cette jeune fille de 18 ans à peine, ne savait peut- être pas grand chose de la vie, aux yeux d'une bonne partie de ses contemporains, mais elle désirait plus que tout prendre la décision elle- même, en son âme et conscience. Sans le filtre de ses référents habituels, eux- mêmes empêtrés dans leurs obligations et autres entraves mondaines, morales ou sociales. Georgiana possédait son libre arbitre et entendait le mettre à l'épreuve. Ses erreurs seraient exclusivement siennes, personne ne recueillerait la responsabilité de ses errances, quel qu'en soit le prix pour elle.

Si innocente et si déterminée dans sa volonté farouche de prendre un envol risqué, elle avait organisé sa fuite dés qu'elle avait eu connaissance des projets de la tante de Richard. Georgiana savait exactement ce qui avait ruiné la vie de son cousin et empoisonné sa relation avec William. Cependant elle n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment envers cette jeune femme qui avait séduit ces deux hommes si intensément qu'ils en avaient perdu le goût d'eux- mêmes. Elle avait réuni toutes les informations recueillies de la bouche de son frère, de son cousin mais aussi de ces deux pestes, en l'occurrence les sœurs Bingley qui s'étaient évidemment empressées de lui exposer toutes les ignobles rumeurs courant au sujet de cette jeune française. Élisabeth Bellet.

En sœur attentionnée, elle avait glissé une lettre dans la pile de courrier patientant sur le bureau de son frère. Elle n'ignorait pas les tourments que son départ infligerait à celui qui avait pris soin de remplacer un père et une mère décédés depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'en conservait que quelques souvenirs flous. Elle refusait qu'il se transforme en bouclier ou peut- être au contraire craignait- elle sa réprobation, voire son jugement...

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à destination, Georgiana avait mis le cap directement vers l'hôpital du Val de Grâce où elle présumait pouvoir obtenir de précieux renseignements auprès des anciennes collègues d'Élisabeth. Deux jours plus tard, elle accompagnait Charlotte à leur domicile, avec l'autorisation de Lizzie. Cette dernière restait absolument dubitative quant aux motifs de cette rencontre. Charlotte lui avait remis la veille un feuillet sur lequel une jeune fille inconnue lui exposait son désir de s'entretenir avec elle d'une « histoire de femmes».

Chacune fut charmée par leurs premières impressions, Georgiana ayant l'avantage d'avoir déjàenvisagé cela. Lizzie avait tout mis en œuvre pour rassurer cette jeune fille en terre étrangère et visiblement fort jeune pour soutenir seule une responsabilité de cet ordre- là. Oui, Élisabeth avait su, intuitivement, que Georgie portait l'enfant d'un homme. Celle- ci le lui confirma rapidement au cours de l'entretien, la conjurant d'une part, de ne pas prévenir sa famille ou quiconque pourrait le faire et, d'autre part, de lui offrir unespace de libertélui permettant de faire un choix «éclairé» pour cet enfant à venir.

Étant donné le point de non retour auquel sa relation avec les hommes de cette famille était parvenue, Lizzie ne pensait pas être en capacité d'outrepasser cette «exigence». En revanche, elle persistait à croire que Georgiana se devait de rassurer ses proches sur son sort en leur communiquant de temps en temps de ses nouvelles.

Le choix de cette presqu'enfant résidait en un terrifiant dilemme: élever ou abandonner cette vie à venir. Du haut de son inexpérience, elle avait résisté aux préjugés de sa classe sociale. Les choix malheureux touchent aussi les plus aisés.

«Georgiana, je voudrais être sûre que vous n'êtes pas venue chercher ici une directive, une vérité unique et valable _ad vitam aeternam. _Lui confia doucement Élisabeth.

- Oh, non, bien sûr que non, Mlle Bellet! Je dois en revanche vous avouer mon manque de discernement...j'ignore pourquoi je vous ai choisie, vous, si ce n'est ce que vous représentez pour moi, depuis que j'ai entendu parler de vous chez moi. J'ai compris que vous étiez une personne respectueuse d'autrui, je sais intuitivement que vous ne tenterez pas de me convaincre, de m'influencer d'une quelconque manière. Je...enfin...j'ai cru comprendre...que vous aviez subi vous- même ...euh...hem... un avortement pendant la guerre...alors...veuillez me pardonner mon impertinence...Visiblement Georgiana s'empêtrait de plus en plus dans son discours, elle semblait avoir perdu le fil de ses propos, ses beaux yeux clairs imbibés de larmes. Lizzie réagit rapidement afin d'alléger la gêne grandissante qui s'était emparée de la jeune fille.

- Georgiana, je vous prie de ne plus ressasser ses excuses. Je crois comprendre ce que vous souhaitez exprimer. Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez, et j'espère surtout en être digne. J'en profite pour vous arracher une promesse: dites- moi que vous m'appellerez Élisabeth ou même Lizzie à l'avenir...

- Oui, à la seule condition que vous en fassiez de même avec moi, en m'appelant Georgiana ou Georgie!»

Malgré les convulsions existentielles qui secouaient la vie d'Élisabeth, elle avait suivi avec un intérêt quasi fanatique l'instauration du Tribunal International à Nuremberg établi dans le but de juger les 24 principaux responsables du Troisième Reich (accusés de: complot, crimes de guerre, crimes contre la paix et crimes contre l'humanité; procès ayant eu lieu du 20 novembre 1945 au 1er octobre 1946) et d'établir un nouvel ordre juridique introduisant la notion imprescriptible de _crimes contre l'humanité*_.

L'Europe connut d'autres procès dans la succession de celui de Nuremberg, afin de juger d'autres criminels de guerre nazis, comme à Dachau (tribunal militaire entre 1946 et le début des années 50) mais aussi leurs complices bureaucrates, médecins...Cette volonté victorieuse aboutit à de multiples condamnations: à mort, à la prison (différentes peines jusqu'à la perpétuité) mais également à l'acquittement. Elisabeth n'en ressentit aucun soulagement d'une soif de vengeance, elle espérait simplement que le monde tirerait des leçons de cet épouvantable carnage, _que plus rien ne serait comme avant. _Cependant, les nouvelles venues de l'Est n'augurait rien de bon. Ses pensées vagabondaient du côté du sort des partisans comme _René _dont personne n'obtenait de renseignement, ni message.

L'inclination mutuelle entre ces deux êtres se fortifia de jour en jour jusqu'à devenir une réelle amitié, articulée autour d'une intimité, une fusion intellectuelle, émotionnelle aussi que nul n'eut pu prédire. Les rondeurs épanouies de Georgiana adoucissaient les cernes stationnant en permanence sous ses yeux. Le sommeil n'était jamais vraiment revenu le long de ses longues nuits de réflexion, de désirs inexprimables, de peurs inexpugnables. Qui eut pu dire en toute sincérité, à cette époque, ce que la maternité réveillait chez une femme enceinte, notamment pour la première fois? Cette jeune fille s'engouffrait chaque nuit dans le combat dont elle ne savait plus s'il était le sien, celui des «filles perdues».

«Élever cet enfant, sans père, me condamne aux yeux de la société et l'abandonner ne me rend pas plus libre puisque d'une certaine manière ce n'est pas non plus mon choix, cela m'éviterait simplement de découvrir au monde mon vilain secret. Peut- on être mère sans l'avoir choisi? Livrait Georgie, enceinte de 8 mois maintenant. Ah, j'aurais du en finir avant quand il était encore temps d'interrompre ce...processus! Lizzie, tu as su faire le bon choix, toi! Et moi, je suis là à me lamenter alors que je vis ce qui devrait être l'aboutissement de ma vie!

- Georgie, ma chérie, aucun choix ne vaut davantage qu'un autre! La voix d'Élisabeth s'adoucit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se confier à son amie. Je dois te faire une confidence. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, Georgiana, mais il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, il est important que je te dévoile mon ignorance...de...ces choses que tu vis...en fait...ce n'est pas moi qui ai...avorté, je, j'accompagnais l'une de mes sœurs qui me l'avait demandé.

- Mais...! Pourquoi avoir laissé imaginer que c'était toi? Pourquoi n'as- tu pas raconté la vérité au moins à ceux qui te sont chers, Lizzie? S'émut la jeune fille.

- Cet aveu ne m'appartient pas Georgie, c'est ma sœur qui a pris ce chemin de douleur, moi je me contente de continuer à la protéger comme je le peux. Mais revenons- en à toi: Quelle vie veux- tu pour toi? Pour cet enfant?

- Mes désirs s'entremêlent dans leur contradiction: je veux élever mon enfant sans subir la disgrâce des «filles- mères», je voudrais croire que j'ai désiré cette grossesse, j'aimerais tellement croire que je suis capable de donner mon enfant à une autre...» Les sanglots secouaient ses épaules, les mots ne purent plus passer le barrage de sa gorge endolorie alors qu'elle se réfugiait dans les bras caressants de son amie. Élisabeth berça la future maman jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment toutes deux sur le canapé, enfouie dans les coussins soyeux, chacune tranquillisée par la présence de l'autre.

Pourtant, un grand danger les menaçait, un homme investi de la mission de la retrouver parcourait la capitale en tous sens, d'autant plus déterminé qu'il avait tout intérêt, personnel et financier, à mettre la main sur cette charmante héritière.

_**A suivre**_

*La notion de crime contre l'humanité:

Établie lors du procès de Nuremberg tel qu'il résulte des accords de Londres du 8 août 1945, a été étendue par l'ONU en 1948 au génocide. Sa définition comporte deux chapitres:

1 - Chapitre premier: du génocide  
2 - Chapitre second: des autres crimes contre l'humanité.

_«Les personnes ayant subi la déportation, la réduction en esclavage ou la pratique massive et systématique d'exécutions sommaires, d'enlèvements de personnes suivis de leur disparition, de la torture ou d'actes inhumains inspirés par des motifs politiques , philosophiques, raciaux ou religieux, mais aussi les adversaires de cette politique d'hégémonie idéologique qu'elle que soit la forme de leur opposition sont considérés comme victimes de crime contre l'humanité».Le texte précise en outre (§ 5) qu'aux termes de l'article 6, les auteurs ou complices de crimes contre l'humanité ne sont punis que s'ils ont agi pour le compte d'un pays européen de l'Axe, une chambre d'accusation ne peut pas sans se contredire déclarer que les assassinats poursuivis ne constituaient pas un crime contre l'humanité tout en relevant qu'ils avaient été perpétrés à l'instigation d'un responsable de la Gestapo, organisation déclarée criminelle comme appartenant à un pays ayant pratiqué une politique d'hégémonie idéologique»._

**Paroles de «Je veux» **

Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas !  
Des bijoux de chez CHANEL, je n'en veux pas !  
Donnez-moi une limousine, j'en ferais quoi ? papalapapapala  
Offrez moi du personnel, j'en ferais quoi ?  
Un manoir à Neufchâtel, ce n'est pas pour moi.  
Offrez-moi la Tour Eiffel, j'en ferais quoi ? papalapapapala

Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur,

ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur,

Moi j'veux crever la main sur le coeur papalapapapala

Allons ensemble, découvrir ma liberté,

Oubliez donc tous vos clichés, bienvenue dans ma réalité.

J'en ai marre de vos bonnes manières, c'est trop pour moi !  
Moi je mange avec les mains et j'suis comme ça !  
J'parle fort et je suis franche, excusez moi !  
Finie l'hypocrisie moi j'me casse de là !  
J'en ai marre des langues de bois !  
Regardez-moi, toute manière j'vous en veux pas

Et j'suis comme çaaaaaaa (j'suis comme çaaa) papalapapapala

Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur,

Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur,

Moi j'veux crever la main sur le cœur papalapapapala

Allons ensemble découvrir ma liberté,

Oubliez donc tous vos clichés, bienvenue dans ma réalité !

Donnez-moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas !  
Des bijoux de chez CHANEL, je n'en veux pas !  
Donnez-moi une limousine, j'en ferais quoi ? papalapapapala  
Offrez moi du personnel, j'en ferais quoi ?  
Un manoir à Neufchâtel, ce n'est pas pour moi.  
Offrez-moi la Tour Eiffel, j'en ferais quoi ? papalapapapala

Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur,

Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur,

Moi j'veux crever la main sur le cœur papalapapapala

Allons ensemble, découvrir ma liberté,

Oubliez donc tous vos clichés, bienvenue dans ma réalité.

J'en ai marre de vos bonnes manières, c'est trop pour moi !  
Moi je mange avec les mains et j'suis comme ça !  
J'parle fort et je suis franche, excusez moi !  
Finie l'hypocrisie moi j'me casse de là !  
J'en ai marre des langues de bois !  
Regardez-moi, toute manière j'vous en veux pas

Et j'suis comme çaaaaaaa (j'suis comme çaaa) papalapapapala

Je Veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur,

Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon bonheur,

Moi j'veux crever la main sur le cœur papalapapapala

Allons ensemble découvrir ma liberté,

Oubliez donc tous vos clichés, bienvenue dans ma réalité !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: **

_Bonjour chères lectrices (lecteurs?), j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre saura satisfaire vos désirs, sachant que la fin (de cette histoire) approche car l'ultime chapitre porte le n° 14. pour celles (ceux...) qui ne connaîtraient pas ces chansons auxquelles je fais référence, je suggère qu'elles (ils) aillent les écouter via Internet car elles appartiennent totalement à l'atmosphère du récit, lui donnent davantage de "matière", j'ai écrit tout cela en écoutant ces musiques. Je vous remercie encore et toujours de votre fidélité (notamment celles qui m'écrivent comme Gwladys, Marion, Laura et Miriamme)._

**Historia de un amor **(chanté par Roberto Alagna, entre autres...)

**Paris, début 1947**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à infliger à son corps les gestes incontournables que l'on attend d'une femme invitée à une soirée de cet ordre, Élisabeth regrettait déjà d'avoir plié en promettant à Charlotte de se rendre au gala de charité organisé pour collecter les fonds nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du service de pédiatrie dans lequel son amie travaillait désormais, ainsi que pour l'orphelinat qui y était rattaché. Elle- même y avait effectué un stage quelques semaines plus tôt, la détresse de ses enfants amputés de leurs racines, l'avait percutée en plein cœur. Elle s'était donc résolue à participer à cet «évènement», dans le dessein modeste, de réparer une petite part de leur calvaire. Elle avait accepté mais ce soir, sa conscience la tenaillait et lui signifiait l'inanité de tels actes...Elle réfléchissait aux actions plus politiques qui pourraient offrir un cadre plus humain à ces petites victimes sans nom. Tout le faste d'après- guerre avait été réuni en ce haut lieu des soirées parisiennes, les lumières éblouissaient les chalands, les parures des femmes rivalisaient avec ce déploiement de magnificence. Les ombres noires des hommes accentuaient malencontreusement cette ostentation. Lizzie et Charlotte ravalèrent leur orgueil et s'engagèrent dans le hall d'entrée munies de leurs cartons d'invitation. L'odieuse présence de Mme De Bourg accompagnée de son fidèle serviteur, j'ai nommé le Dr Colin, ramena Élisabeth à la raison profonde qui avait mené ses pas jusqu'à cette mascarade arrogante dégoulinante de bons sentiments éphémères.

Détournant rapidement le regard, elle croisa celui d'un inconnu qui soutint le sien, un sourire engageant affiché dans le but évident de lui plaire, à elle seule. A son grand déplaisir, le Dr Colin s'était dangereusement approché de Charlotte, manifestement incapable de battre en retraite alors qu'il avait déjà posé, d'un geste de propriétaire, ses doigts boudinés sur son épaule. «Mlle Lucas! Quelle merveilleuse soirée n'est- ce pas? Comme me le faisait remarquer, mon aimable bienfaitrice…

- Oups! Pardonnez- moi, je suis terriblement maladroite ce soir… Oh, Mon Dieu, je crois que j'ai ruiné votre chemise, ainsi que votre coiffure et… Ah, ça, si je m'attendais…Dr Colin!

- Mlle Bellet! Élisabeth Bellet! Que faites- vous ici? Hurla celui que Lizzie avait (bien involontairement évidemment…) assailli à l'aide d'un verre de vin de Bordeaux (pour la bonne cause uniquement).

- Et bien, je bénéficie d'une invitation en bonne et due forme, M. Colin. Et que me vaut l'honneur de vous…euh…rencontrer ici ce soir?

- Mon estimée…Le bon docteur s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il fut interrompu, pour la seconde fois déjà, par une formidable voix, reconnaissable entre toutes.

- Dr Colin, pourquoi vos cheveux et votre figure sont- ils trempés? Oh! Mais qu'avez- vous fait des vêtements de mon défunt mari? » La grande dame exigeait des réponses.

Élisabeth prit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée, rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Leur chemin, ainsi faisant, les amena jusqu'à un certain _gentleman _qui en profita pour se présenter à elles. Charlotte, témoin de l'étincelle dans l'œil du séduisant jeune homme, s'éclipsa promptement afin de lui laisser toute latitude pour charmer son amie, qui avait bien besoin de se divertir. Les manières conquérantes de celui- ci avait d'abord attiré Lizzie, ravie d'être l'objet de son désir, puis elle avait déchanté au fur et à mesure qu'il s'empressait et maintenait hardiment le rapprochement entre leurs corps... Lorsqu'elle s'entendit interpeler par une voix familière mais devenue rare.

«Charles! Oh, c'est incroyable! S'exclama la belle, soulagée de la distraction mais aussi pleinement heureuse de ses retrouvailles inopinées.

- Élisabeth! Je ne saurais exprimer le plaisir intense que j'éprouve à vous revoir!" Charles extatique, emprisonna Élisabeth en une embrasse franchement fraternelle. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, à regret, elle se trouva instantanément perdue dans le regard blessé d'un autre revenant, celui qui n'avait jamais cessé de forcer les verrous de son esprit, à travers ses propres rêves et regrets d'amour. Son propre échec sentimental s'était personnifié en cette silhouette si bien dessinée, mise en valeur par sa tenue de cérémonie. Il détourna le visage, incapable d'assister à ces effusions entre son ami et...cette aguicheuse. Il avait abusé des cocktails alcoolisés ce soir, rempli d'inquiétude et d'impatience causées par la fugue de Georgie, sa toute petite sœur qui l'avait abandonné, sans raison, sans adresse. Il avait tenté de la retrouver lui- même depuis le premier jour d'absence mais avait échoué et envisageait d'engager un détective privé car même si elle envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, il ne désirait rien d'autre que la revoir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, simplement. Il avait jusqu'ici réussi à éviter de sombrer dans une noire mélancolie, mais jusqu'à quand?

Un éclair de lumière traversa son cerveau alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le visage honni de «George! Espèce de fumier!» Darcy avait foncé comme une masse sur le partenaire d'Élisabeth. L'effet de surprise avait accordé un avantage certain à l'agresseur qui avait mis à terre sa cible ayant trop tardé dans sa réponse.

Qui eut deviné que ce gala connaitrait une telle apothéose? Les fonds avaient heureusement été collectés en début de soirée, ce pugilat digne d'une taverne remplie d'assoiffés, n'aurait donc pas de conséquence directe, dommageable sur ces objectifs humanitaires.

Les corps des deux belliqueux étaient pris dans une violente étreinte, où le sang et la sueur se disputaient la vedette. Un cercle de spectateurs s'était formé et croissait à vue d'œil...hommes et femmes maquillaient leur fascination par l'affectation, le mépris affichés sur leurs faces rosies par l'excitation du moment. Cependant quelques uns, dont Charles, parvinrent à les séparer alors que le dénommé George chancelait dangereusement avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. L'un des témoins poussa le Dr Colin à ses pieds afin qu'il lui administre les premiers secours. Quant à Élisabeth, elle s'était retrouvée au chevet de William, dont les blessures superficielles (elle s'en était assurée) nécessitaient tout de même quelques soins. Elle nettoyait ses plaies à l'eau et au savon après l'avoir isolé dans un petit salon attenant à la salle de bal.

«Où est George? Grinça Darcy tentant de regarder son ami dans les yeux. Cela était d'autant plus difficile qu'un magnifique cocard était en cours de formation autour de son œil gauche.

-Je crois qu'ils ont appelé une ambulance pour l'évacuer aux urgences les plus proches, tu l'as laissé dans un sale état, William...admit Charles, toujours abasourdi.

-Tant mieux, il l'a bien mérité ce...aïe! Qu'est- ce que vous faites! Vous me faites mal! Reprit Darcy passablement énervé après Élisabeth qui tentait de maintenir une serviette pleine de glace sur son œil lésé.

-Arrêtez de vous agiter ou dans quelques instants vous serez complètement borgne, M. Darcy. Lizzie avait pris un ton neutre, professionnel.

-Mais pourquoi lui as- tu sauté dessus? Tu l'as appelé George, tu veux dire que ...oh, My God! C'est Wickham? C'est ça? Bien qu'il parlât dans sa langue maternelle, Élisabeth n'avait aucun mal à en comprendre le sens. C'est lui qui a essayé de détruire Pemberley en 1945, quand tu te battais pour libérer l'Europe des nazis...

-Oh, Mon Dieu, vous voulez dire que j'ai passé la soirée avec un incendiaire?

-Et même pire que cela, Miss Élisabeth, je le crains...Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter...Il fixait son ami intensément afin d'appuyer sa supplique silencieuse. D'ailleurs, je vais voir si tout est résolu là- bas. N'oubliez pas de venir me saluer quand vous partirez, Lizzie. Son sourire intimidé lui fit comprendre combien il lui avait manqué, _leur_ avait manqué.

-Oui, bien sûr Charles. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde manquer l'occasion de discuter avec vous, dans un environnement...disons, plus serein. Sourit Élisabeth, pleine de grâce. Puis se tournant vers son patient la couvant d'un regard noir. Alors, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce déchaînement de violence?»

William n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se justifier, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas imaginé un instant que ce fut elle qui le lui demanderait. Il aurait cru que la tante de Richard l'eut exigé, que Charles l'eut supplié, mais _elle_, non certainement pas, même dans ses rêves les plus extravagants. La violence des émotions qu'il avait contenues jusqu'ici firent exploser ce qui restait, après cette rixe, de ses défenses. Jamais une femme, autre que sa propre mère, ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, si nu, lui, William Darcy...ne sut plus retenir ses larmes de peur pour sa sœur, de honte pour sa conduite impardonnable, de frustration à l'égard de cette femme qui le tenait dans ses bras prête à lui accorder l'absolution totale et plus encore s'il le demandait. L'âme sensible d'Élisabeth rejoignit cet homme en pleurs, dont la détresse l'avait atteinte au plus profond d'elle- même, partageant un bain de larmes en préambule d'une longue conversation qui devrait prendre place en d'autres lieux. Elle le berçait très doucement contre son cœur, ses lèvres effleurant sa chevelure maintenant complètement ébouriffée pendant qu'il s'abandonnait pleinement au creux de ses bras, à _elle, elle _seule.

Charles prit soin de son ami et le raccompagna à l'hôtel où ils séjournaient non sans avoir arraché à Élisabeth la promesse qu'elle viendrait leur rendre visite dés le lendemain (enfin étant donné que c'était déjà «demain», après quelques heures de repos honnêtement mérité) sous prétexte de veiller au bon déroulement de la convalescence de leur patient.

Sitôt arrivée à destination et accompagnée de Charlotte encore sous le choc, Lizzie s'écroula sur son lit, encore vêtue de sa robe de soirée et tomba dans un sommeil mouvementé. Elle en fut arrachée quelques heures plus tard par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Le visiteur insistant, elle en conclut qu'elle était seule dans l'appartement et devait obligeamment répondre à cette obstination. Elle rassura son interlocuteur en lui criant qu'elle arrivait incessamment lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Georgiana lui répondre derrière la porte.

«Cendrillon, tu as dépassé la permission de minuit? Il est 2 heures de l'après- midi et tu n'es toujours pas levée? S'exclama joyeusement Georgie dont le ventre rond devançait le reste de sa personne d'un grand nombre de centimètres dorénavant.

-Georgie! Tu es sortie sans tes clés? Grogna sa colocataire au réveil douloureux, disgracieux.

-Et, oui! Les femmes enceintes deviennent distraites, ma chère. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant...Oh, quelle mine épouvantable!

-Merci, toi aussi! Elles éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble.»

Elles conversèrent longuement, soupesant chaque hypothèse, chaque réflexion, se levant de temps à autre pour évacuer toute l'effervescence intérieure qui les agitait l'une l'autre au diapason de leurs propos. La douce Georgie devint furie à l'évocation du seul nom de George Wickham puis complètement stupéfaite, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsque Lizzie lui mima la scène de leur échauffourée. Les bras croisés sur sa désormais opulente poitrine, La jeune fille raconta bravement toute l'histoire de ses relations avec ce vaurien, qui l'avait séduite à des fins purement mercenaires, après avoir tenté d'anéantir leur domaine du Derbyshire alors qu'elle était censée y passer l'été , ignorante, elle avait poussé l'innocence jusqu'à tomber amoureuse de ce monstre à la face angélique, à partager son intimité avec lui pour en recueillir aujourd'hui les fruits. Quand William les avait surpris une nuit où l'on ne l'attendait pas, la fureur l'avait gagné et il avait alors déversé toute son aversion pour cet individu méprisable devant sa sœur qui comprit enfin sa folie et en fut si mortifiée qu'elle n'osa pas avouer sa grossesse à ce frère déjà durement éprouvé. Élisabeth exposa son profond malaise à mentir plus longtemps à son frère si désespéré de ne pas la voir. Finalement Georgie lui confia dans un murmure aux intonations enfantines, sa décision.

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de «La historia de un amor» (poème de Carlos Almaran)**

_L'histoire d'un amour_

**Ya no estas mas a mi lado corazón**  
_Tu n'es deja plus à mes cotés, mon cœur_  
**En el alma sólo tengo soledad**  
_Mon âme est remplie de solitude_  
**Y si ya no puedo verte**  
_Et si je ne peux plus te voir_  
**Por qué Dios me hizo quererte**  
_Pourquoi Dieu m'a t-il fait t'aimer_  
**Para hacerme sufrir mas.**

_Pour me faire souffrir davantage_

**Fuiste toda la razón de mi existir**  
_Tu as été toute ma raison d'exister_  
**Adorarte para mi fue religión**  
_T'adorer a été pour moi une religion_  
**En tus besos yo esperaba**  
_Et dans tes baisers j'attendais_  
**El calor que me brindaba**  
_La chaleur que m'ont offert_  
**El amor y la pasión.**  
_L'amour et la passion_

**Es la historia de un amor**  
_C'est l'histoire d'un amour_  
**Como no hay otro igual**  
_Comme il n'en existe pas de semblable_  
**Que me hizo comprender**  
_Qui m'a fait comprendre_  
**Todo el bien, todo el mal**  
_Tout le bien et tout le mal_  
**Que le dio luz a mi vida**  
_Qui a illuminé ma vie_  
**Apagándola después**  
_Et qui l'a éteinte ensuite_  
**Hay que vida tan obscura**  
_Comme l__a vie est obscure_  
**Sin tu amor no viviré.**  
_Sans ton amour je ne vivrais pas._

**Fuiste toda la razón de mi existir**  
_Tu as été toute ma raison d'exister_  
**Adorarte para mi fue religión**  
_T'adorer a été pour moi une religion_  
**En tus besos yo esperaba**  
_Et dans tes baisers j'attendais_  
**El calor que me brindaba**  
_La chaleur que m'ont offert_  
**El amor y la pasión.**  
_L'amour et la passion_

**Es la historia de un amor**  
_C'est l'histoire d'un amour_  
**Como no hay otro igual**  
_Comme il n'y en __a pas de semblable_  
**Que me hizo comprender**  
_Qui m'a fait comprendre_  
**Todo el bien, todo el mal**  
_Tout le bien et tout le mal_  
**Que le dio luz a mi vida**  
_Qui a illuminé ma vie_  
**Apagándola después**  
_Et qui l'a éteinte ensuite_  
**Hay que vida tan obscura**  
_Comme la_ _vie est obscure_  
**Sin tu amor no viviré.**  
_Sans ton amour je ne vivrais pas._

**Fuiste toda la razón de mi existir**  
_Tu as été toute ma raison d'exister_  
**Adorarte para mi fue religión**  
_T'adorer a été pour moi une religion_  
**En tus besos yo encontraba**  
_Et dans tes baisers j'attendais_  
**El calor que me brindaba**  
_La chaleur que m'ont offert_  
**El amor y la pasión.**  
_L'amour et la passion._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12:**

_Bonjour à vous toutes/ tous, mention spéciale pour Gwladys : notre héroïne préférée, Elisabeth est dans sa 22 ème année ce qui nous fait un 24- 25 ans pour Jane, ou encore un 28- 29 ans pour le ténébreux Darcy puis un 26- 27 pour le touchant Charles. Pour te répondre, Marion du 95: Quant à une suite, je ne sais pas encore car j'ai commencé à écrire une autre parabole de P&P...Mais nous pouvons l'envisager si cela présente un intérêt pour certaines!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Calazzi._

**L'hymne à l'amour **(Chanté par Edith Piaf)

Fidèle à sa parole et comme électrisée, Élisabeth sortit avec une précipitation à peine contenue qui arracha un sourire à la plus jeune d'entre elles. Une prière muette sur les lèvres, elle lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager.

Elle se força à ralentir le pas aux abords de l'hôtel, jeta un œil critique sur son reflet qui se dessinait le long des baies vitrées et s'engouffra dans l'inconnu.

Charles s'était subitement absenté... Prenant prétexte d'une promenade à effectuer de toute urgence le long des quais de la Seine, jusqu'au dîner... Contraint au repos, de plus en plus nerveux William Darcy avait imaginé des centaines, voire des milliers de fois la scène qui allait se jouer dans cette suite. Peu porté sur l'introspection, Darcy avait toujours préféré l'action comme catalyseur de pensées, révélateur de résolution de problèmes. Il en arrivait généralement à la même conclusion: suivre son devoir, la loyauté familiale obstinément arborée en oriflamme. Ses affaires personnelles ne l'étaient finalement jamais vraiment puisque sa vie sentimentale se réduisait à une peau de chagrin. Son expérience des femmes alliait indifférence, agacement et abaissement des tensions par le passage à l'acte sexuel occasionnel. Embrasé par ses propres fantasmes, il avait tout passé en revue: de l'altercation haineuse à la déclaration d'amour enflammée. Résidait un problème de taille: son esprit enfiévré n'avait toujours pas décidé de la direction à prendre.

Qui était-elle? Pouvait-il l'aimer autant qu'il le pressentait? Que pouvait- il connaître de l'amour, lui qui ne l'avait jamais rencontré? Y croyait- il seulement? Encore plus important: qu'éprouvait- elle pour lui? Il avait bien tenté à un moment donné de rassembler ses idées, de se poser dans un cadre rationnel. Il avait commencé par ce qu'il savait d'elle, avec certitude. Peu de choses en vérité. Mais aimer c'est découvrir n'est-ce pas? Ce qu'il aime chez elle, c'est ce qu'il éprouve, pas ce qu'il sait. AIME? Il l'avait pensé à l'instant!

Que désirait- il d'elle? La réponse fut instantanée...bon, mais après l'exultation des corps, des sens, que restera-t-il entre eux? Des souvenirs communs, l'écume des jours...des enfants? Alors la violence d'une autre image percuta le flot de ses pensées et il ressentit la douleur de celui qui aime mais n'est pas aimé en retour. Cette femme avaitlaissé pénétrer un vent de destruction dans sa vie, alors il voulait la soumettre, lui faire connaître l'intensité des désirs qu'il était prêt à déchaîner sur elle, la laisser pantelante, brisée par sa folie amoureuse. Une fois de plus son esprit vagabond l'avait mené sur les rives du désespoir, celles des amours sans issue.

Un frôlement dans le couloir menant à la suite où il logeait, une légèreté dans le pas, le cliquetis des talons d'une femme, qu'il avait reconnue. Il bondit littéralement jusqu'à la porte puis brida ses velléitéstant bien que mal afin de ne pas lui montrer la tension qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle était là. Il attendit qu'elle frappe à sa porte. Ce serait _elle_ qui demanderait. Il saisit la poignée et pria intérieurement pour qu'elle l'accueille autant que son désir l'exigeait.

Au premier regard échangé, il sut immédiatement comment mettre fin à son tourment. Comme au premier jour, l'instant n'avait de sens que pour cette rencontre entre cet homme et cette femme, prêts à jouir de l'incandescence créée par la confrontation de leurs désirs.

Aucune autre ne l'avait intimidé auparavant, mais _elle_, _elle_ détenait ce pouvoir, même si elle l'ignorait encore. Il lui sourit, d'abord hésitant puis comme elle semblait elle- même répondre à l'identique, il exposa franchement un sourire irrésistible creusant ses fossettes. Les plaies que présentait son visage lui procuraient quelque inconfortmais il n'en avait cure car le sacrifice en valait vraiment la peine. Lizzie prit soin de ne pas toucher les sites sensibles et se consacra très naturellement à d'autres parties de son corps qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorées...Il avait dû freiner leurs ardeurs car il voulait prendre son temps cette fois- ci, il avait hâte de la contempler, d'admirer ses belles proportions, de sonder chaque repli, d'examiner le grain de sa peau. Il voulait saturer ses yeux, ses sens de sa beauté, de sa volupté si singulière, aboutir à l'épuisement du plaisir. Il avait commencé par son buste, suivant la ligne gracile de son cou, pour rejoindre lentement ses seins, l'un après l'autre; il jouait de ses mains et de sa langue, ce qui intensifiait le plaisir croissant de sa partenaire oublieuse de toute retenue, de tout ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, de tout ce qui les séparait. Il avait finalement atteint son but: elle le supplia de mettre fin à ce brasier qui les possédait tous les deux. Son amante avait elle aussi trouvé les voies de son plaisir, elle l'avait enflammé de son souffle haletant, de sa bouche qui se posait partout sur son épiderme à vif. Ses doigts l'avait caressé si voluptueusement, si tendrement qu'il avait dû l'arrêter un instant. Elle l'avait finalementconduit en elle, dans une douce folie partagée, contre la mort, contre le dépérissement de la chair, dansune volonté de fusion absolue, pour croire que plus jamais ils ne connaîtront la solitude, l'abandon, le désespoir d'être l'un sans l'autre. Bien au- delà du simplelibertinage, ils s'inscrivaient dans le renoncement de soi, pour atteindre l'absolu amoureux. Les mots d'amour soupirés, criés, réclamés les avaient plongés dans un brouillard excitant.

Avait suivi une sensation de flottement, de torpeur agréable alors que leurs corps reposaient pris dans les draps froissés de son lit, à l'heure où les ombres s'allongent et adoucissent la perception du monde. Les deux amants avaient joui de cette douceur, cette tendresse encore inégalées pour chacun d'eux. A présent, ils savouraient cet état de fatigue, d'assouvissement précédant les moments de passion.

**La vérité au sujet de Georgiana**

Il est une vérité intemporelle bien connue de tous : les amants privilégient naturellement les ébats aux débats. Toutefois, les explications ne pouvaient plus attendre entre ces deux- là, trop à dire, à avouer, à pardonner, à comprendre, à entendre.

Elle lui confia ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet de Georgiana ces derniers mois, Il arpentait la chambre nerveusement, se sentant trahi, blessé par cette complicité féminine qui l'avait exclu de l'accomplissement de son devoir fraternel, Lizzie utilisa les mots nécessaires à son apaisement,

«Elle craignait de t'entraîner dans son tourment alors qu'elle te savait déjà déchiré par d'autres problèmes personnels. Elle m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre Richard et toi... J'en suis réellement désolée. Elle était littéralement obsédée par l'idée qu'elle devait décider seule, en son âme et conscience et donc cela signifiait pour elle s'éloigner, à tous points de vue, de sa famille, de ses amis. Elle pensait devoir porter cette responsabilité elle- même. Elle savait que Richard et toi, ses principaux confidents habituellement...

-Quel est son choix? Demanda abruptement/ sèchement William, regardant obstinément par la fenêtre, Il luttait contre l'envie de remplir ses yeux de sa nudité à peine couverte du drap qu'elle avait enroulé autour d'elle, elle cherchait du regard ses propres vêtements déposés dans un désordre triomphant au cours de leurs ébats.

-Je ne sais pas, William, je ne veux en aucun cas l'influencer. J'attends simplement qu'elle me fasse part de sa décision. J'essaie de la rassurer, de l'écouter quand elle en fait la demande. Répondit attristée Élisabeth, qui s'était redressée et ramassait ses articles qui mettent si bien en valeur les charmantes rondeurs féminines.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Lui intima William, la main dans les cheveux, maintenant tourné vers elle. Nous devons parler tous les deux.»

Que de maladresse dans cette supplique qui ressemblait un peu trop à une injonction...Le formidable Darcy retrouvait ses vieux démons, dans l'inconfort de cette intimité qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde et rejetait d'un même mouvement. Comme d'autres cœurs égarés, inquiets, il pensait que la mettre à l'épreuve conduirait à la vérité. Quelle vérité peut-on espérer dans le tumulte d'un amour apeuré par sa propre existence?Cependant, elle lui devait des éclaircissements sur certains évènements, par cet avortement par exemple. Élisabeth s'astreignait au calme, elle l'écoutait débiter ses accusations infondées, nées des propos insultants qu'avait tenus une certaine demoiselle Bingley aussi fiable et intelligente que sa source. La rumeur se repaît d'incertitudes, d'incohérences manifestes et plus le contenu est infamant, plus il est crédible. Mais lui, comment osait- il l'interroger, non l'acculer de cette manière? Surtout après avoir joui, une nouvelle fois, de sa lascivité coupable, mise en question à l'instant?

«William, à quoi bon te répondre puisque tu m'as déjà condamnée? Quelle vérité veux- tu entendre?» Tout en elle s'était glacé, comme si un vent mortel l'avait traversé de part en part. Elle refusa de se défendre face à cet avocat du diable. Elle lui offrit de venir visiter sa sœur, lui indiquant l'adresse, la date et l'heure du rendez- vous. Pour être certaine de ne pas le revoir. Épuiser la douleur qui la submergeait de nouveau. Elle imaginait remplacer cette souffrance émotionnelle par une autre, physique, dérivative, plus supportable. Jusqu'à quand allait- elle pouvoir endurer cette blessure béante?

Georgiana était complètement abasourdie, débattant discrètement avec Charlotte de ce que Lizzie avait bien voulu leur avouer/ confesser, en supplément de ce qu'elle en avait conclu: comment ces deux- là pouvaient- ils se torturer ainsi? Leur amie était rentrée en déboulant dans l'appartement, quelques minutes plus tôt, en larmes, en colère, prête à en finir avec tout ce qui portait pantalon, costume trois pièces et _tutti quanti_. Elles lui avaient tout de même soutiré les informations nécessaires à la compréhension de cette situation pour le moins remarquable.

Quelle ne fut pas leur stupéfaction de découvrir, un peu plus tard, que le responsable de ce désespoir, se présentait à la porte dans un état d'agitation au moins égal à celui de celle qui l'avait précédé...

Frère et sœur ne continrent pas leur joie, occasionnée par les retrouvailles, les bras sens dessus dessous, chevelures mêlées, ils partagèrent pardon, aveux et promesses.

Elle ressentait douloureusement toute la violence qu'il avait réveillée en elle, si bien que lorsqu'elle le vit dans son salon, chez elle, elle crut être emportée dans un torrent de ressentiment et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il s'arracha des bras de sa sœur bien aimée pour se jeter dans la mêlée sauvage qui l'attendait. Il était de nouveau face à elle, dans son univers personnel; il attendait résolument le déchaînement, qui s'abattit sur lui sous la forme d'un baiser ponctué de coups qu'elle lui assénait sur la poitrine de ses mains si fines, si douces... et puis il n'y eut plus de heurts, seulement les caresses appuyant l'échange que leurs bouches avaient initié avec tant de force. Seul le besoin vital de respirer les contraint à cesser.

Élisabeth lui raconta, d'un trait toute la férocité de cette journée où elle avait accompagnée sa sœur, la mort dans l'âme, le corps lourd, afin de soulager sa peine. Il ne l'interrompit pas, William avait compris sa première grande leçon de vie amoureuse...

**Révélations **

Ce n'est qu'après le départ de William et Georgiana que Lizzie aperçut une enveloppe à son nom, posée par une main nonchalante sur la table du salon. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture élégante de sa sœur Jeanne, elle anticipait déjà la joie de lire des nouvelles de sa famille, en particulier de sa sœur aînée d'autant plus qu'elle s'interrogeait sur cette expression mélancolique qui assombrissait son beau visage depuis la fuite d'un certain Charles Bingley.

«Ma très chère Lizzie,

Ma première intention était de t'écrire pour t'annoncer ma venue pour le début de la semaine prochaine. Je m'en réjouissais à l'avance, tant la tranquillité de Verrière me rendait morose, lorsque soudain un orage a obscurci notre ciel serein! Oh, ma chère Lizzie, je ne sais comment amener cette terrible nouvelle, alors la voici, brutale et incompréhensible pour les esprits simples comme le mien: Marie, si réservée, si sauvage, si solitaire, notre Marie s'est enfuie avec un homme marié! Non, Lizzie, tes yeux ne te trompent pas, C'est bien notre petite Marie qui a commis l'impensable, elle a suivi notre instituteur, M. Morin, abandonnant femme et enfants derrière eux. Elle a simplement daigné nous laisser un mot faisant état de son départ, sans motif, sans adresse.

Tu imagines la nervosité ambiante... Papa reste enfermé dans son bureau de l'aube jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ne parle avec personne plus que ses besoins ne le recommandent, et maman, ah, maman ne sors plus de leur chambre que pour se jeter au sol, tremblante et échevelée. Le médecin nous rend donc visite tous les jours, au rythme de ses «pâmoisons». Quant à Lydia et Catherine, elles en profitent pour danser et flirter tous les soirs. Tu comprends bien à la lecture de cette lettre que je ne pourrais pas venir te voir dans les prochains jours, à mon grand regret.

Ta dévouée, Jeanne.»

Alors voilà, on y était maintenant, Marie avait succombé et avait plié bagages avec son amant, celui qui l'avait menacé de la quitter si elle n'avortait pas, cet été meurtrier de l'année 1943. Ruminait intérieurement Élisabeth, se raccrochant à l'espoir que sa petite sœur avait fait le meilleur choix possible, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas certaine. Quelle devra être sa prochaine action/ son prochain mouvement sur l'échiquier?

_**A suivre**_

**Paroles de «l'hymne à l'amour»**

Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s´effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s´écrouler  
Peu m´importe si tu m´aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier  
Tant qu´l´amour inond´ra mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains  
Peu m´importent les problèmes  
Mon amour puisque tu m´aimes

J´irais jusqu´au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde  
Si tu me le demandais  
J´irais décrocher la lune  
J´irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais

Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n´importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais

Si un jour la vie t´arrache à moi  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m´importe si tu m´aimes  
Car moi je mourrai aussi  
Nous aurons pour nous l´éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l´immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes  
Mon amour crois-tu qu´on s´aime  
Dieu réunit ceux qui s´aiment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Bonjour, je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre en espérant contenter vos désirs!_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_

_Calazzi._

**Cécile ma fille **(chanté par Claude Nougaro)

**Si c'était à refaire...**

Le frère et la sœur marchaient au rythme poussif de Georgiana, quand elle cessa subitement d'avancer...et de discuter. Les mains sur son ventre rond, elle regardait tour à tour la partie inférieure de son corps et le visage de son frère, incapable d'émettre un son articulé. William ne savait que faire, il avait compris qu'un événement inhabituel se déroulait sous ses yeux, quant à savoir lequel...il lui fallut suivre la direction qu'indiquait le regard de sa sœur. Instantanément, il paniqua, ne sachant comment procéder, il passait l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Immobiles, tous les deux, au milieu du trottoir. «William! Vite, l'hôpital! Tout de suite!». Les rues défilaient sous leurs yeux hébétés, alors que le chauffeur de taxi les conduisait vers le service des urgences le plus proche. William était complètement abasourdi: en quelques heures, il avait dû intégrer l'idée que la toute petite Georgie attendait un enfant et maintenant elle allait le mettre au monde, et qu'il serait à ses côtés pour affronter ce merveilleux mystère qui fortifierait probablement encore les liens qui les unissaient déjà. Un bonheur incommensurable et une peur exponentielle, voilà ce que cette arrivée provoquait. Une nouvelle vie impatiente d'arriver au beau milieu d'une civilisation convalescente. Georgiana n'avait pas voulu lâcher la main de son frère. Elle s'y accrochait si violemment que l'équipe soignante ne s'en préoccupa plus et se dédia à l'accueil de ce petit d'homme aux portes du monde terrestre. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé imaginer cela: un ressenti du temps qui passe à la fois long et contracté, la férocité du moment, la vie avait fait une entrée fracassante, le sentiment de ne rien contrôler, les cris, la douleur omniprésente, l'impuissance à la juguler, l'énergie déterminée nécessaire à l'accouchée et à son bébé pour réaliser ensemble cette performance exceptionnelle et si périlleuse. William avait tout partagé avec elle, la peur, la joie, les frissons, le contrôle des poussées. Jusqu'à l'arrivée, presque brutale, de cette chétive créature, si peu semblableà ce qu'ils avaient entraperçu des nourrissons dans leurs jeunes vies.

Ignorante de ces évènements, Élisabeth s'était rendue en courant à l'hôtel où elle avait rencontré Charles, qui n'était pas sa cible présumée au demeurant...Elle avait eu une première intention, en lien avec un autre jeune homme, un peu plus ténébreux mais elle désirait également avoir une conversation sérieuse avec celui qui avait séduit puis abandonné sa sœur préférée. Tout à sa joie de la revoir, il n'avait pas anticipé l'inéluctable. Charles s'était longtemps défini comme un être simple, au sens positif, c'est- à- dire aux motifs clairs, aux pensées transparentes, sans malice, sans complexité. Son pouvoir de séduction ne résidait pas dans le mystère irradiant de sa personne, même amnésique, mais plutôt dans sa franchise, son abord direct et désarmant, sa joie d'exister, d'être au monde tout simplement. Seulement aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus très bien si cela s'avérait toujours ou si une partie de lui ne s'était pas assombrie au contact de cette sale guerre et du combat pour recouvrer son identité...N'avait- il pas perdu quelque chose, là- bas en France? Lizzie avait la ferme intention de le confronter et de lui faire exprimer sa vérité sur cet abandon indigne d'un être aussi affable.

«Lizzie, je n'ai aucune excuse à présenter. Je n'en cherche plus depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Si Jeanne voulait seulement me pardonner la laideur de mes actes…

- Charles, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent encore aujourd'hui. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'elle ne pourra jamais vous détester, elle vous a certainement déjà pardonné. Ma sœur est la bienveillance incarnée. Ce que j'ignore en revanche réside dans son désir de s'ouvrir de nouveau, de vous offrir une seconde chance, Charles. Elle vous a tant aimé, Charles, autant qu'une personne saine d'esprit le peut. D'une certaine façon, je vous ai enviés lorsque vous étiez plongés dans cette harmonie amoureuse tous les deux!» Charles ne répondait plus, ne souriait pas non plus. Les larmes de dépit coulaient le long de ses joues. N'y tenant plus Lizzie lui prit les mains dans les siennes et l'obligeant à croiser son regard, elle lui promit qu'elle l'emmènerait avec elle à Verrière, puisqu'elle avait décidé d'y courir au secours de la douce Jeanne dès maintenant. Ils laissèrent un message à l'accueil destiné à William et Georgiana quand ceux- ci daigneraient rentrer.

Élisabeth accourait au chevet de son père, mue par un triste pressentiment. Les mots de Jeanne l'avaient alertée car s'il était habituel que celui-ci se réfugie dans son bureau, il était également coutumier des répliques sarcastiques. Ce que sa sœur ne manquait jamais de relever, connaissant le goût de Lizzie pour ceux-ci. Chaque tronçon de route qui la ramenait vers lui, l'auteur de ses jours, la soulageait et l'effrayait tout autant. Elle avait appris que la vérité apporte son lot de chagrin. Quant à Charles il composait lui aussi un bien piètre compagnon de voyage, perdu dans ses propres pensées oscillant entre le bonheur insupportable de _la_ revoir et l'angoisse suffocante d'être rejeté... chacun son tour... Ils ne feignaient même plus de soutenir une conversation polie, banale à en pleurer. Une certaine complicité s'était établie entre eux, leur permettant de se côtoyer en silence, naturellement, sans ressentir de tension.

Finalement, arrivés à leur destination, l'un traînait tandis que l'autre se hâtait. Ils furent accueillis avec vacarme, Mme Bellet galvanisée par la nouvelle inattendue avait ressuscité et s'était autorisé une sortie périlleuse de sa chambre. Jeanne aurait pâli, si cela était encore possible tant son teint était devenu transparent. Étonnamment cela donnait un autre éclat à sa beauté au lieu de l'altérer. Charles ne songeait qu'à la dévorer du regard, totalement conquis par sa façon d'être, si douce, si apaisante, même envers lui, après tout ce que sa lâcheté lui avait fait endurer. Il prit peur et remettait en question la légitimité de sa venue ici. Élisabeth, témoin de ses doutes, entreprit de les rapprocher, et s'arrangea pour que sa mère disparaisse du tableau où seules ces deux silhouettes devaient retrouver leurs empreintes initiales. Jacques Bellet avait rapidement pris ses distances, Lizzie le rejoignit dans son antre où régnait un désordre inhabituel.

«Ma Lizzie joue les bonnes fées entremetteuses? Se moqua-t-il une fois la porte refermée sur elle.

-Papa, comment aurais- je le cœur de séparer _Philémon et Baucis*_? Lui rétorqua sa fille faussement innocente. Un sourire sincère barra le visage de son père, dont les traits semblaient si las, et dont la silhouette amaigrie avait pris la couleur des cendres.

-Tu as raison, ils le méritent. Et, toi comment vas- tu, ma fille?

-Mieux, mes études me passionnent et je dois combattre chaque jour pour garder ma place auprès de ces...messieurs, si sûrs de leur bon droit! Élisabeth fit un clin d'œil à son père avant de reprendre. Je ne crois pas que tu doives te faire de souci pour moi, papa, en revanche, moi, je...

-Jacques, Lizzie! Charles vient de se fiancer avec Jeanne! Ils vont se marier! Je vais être grand- mère! Oh, Mon Dieu, quel bonheur! Mme Bellet se perdait en convulsions, peinant à reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle parcourait la maison en tous sens, exultant, folle de bonheur pour sa fille si remarquable.»

L'amour balaie tout sur son passage, pour peu qu'il soit réciproque. Par cette nouvelle, si peu surprenante pourtant pour qui avait considéré ces deux jeunes gens énamourés au premier regard, la résidence des Bellet endossa à nouveau ses plus belles couleurs, ses parures étincelantes. Les frasques des benjamines ne comptaient plus subitement, Élisabeth avait raconté à ses parents la terrible demande que Marie lui avait faite en 1943, comme un moyen de leur faire comprendre ce que cette dernière avait enduré, jusqu'où elle était prête à aller au nom de son amour pour cet homme déjà attaché à une autre.

Lizzie n'avait pas eu l'occasion de terminer sa conversation avec son père avant que ce dernier ne nécessite la venue en urgence du médecin de famille. Une vérité se fit jour, encombrante, terrifiante, fit tomber Lizzie dans le plus noir désespoir: son père, géant invincible de son enfance, mourait d'un cancer déjà bien installé.

**Une vie pour une autre**

L'organisme de Georgiana n'avait pas repris son rythme habituel, toujours en alerte, dans la toute puissance mais en même temps éprouvant un vide intérieur. Être enceinte avait engendré des sentiments contrastés, épuisants. La maternité l'avait bouleversée, elle se trouvait capable d'éprouver les sensations les plus délicieuses puis l'instant suivant les pires doutes sur son aptitude à tenir son engagement. Être responsable de la vie, du bien- être d'un autre humain, complètement dépendant. D'elle, qui n'avait pas connu de mère autre que celles des autres, de ses amies. Apprend- on à le devenir? Cela est- il naturel? Inné? Elle secoua la tête puis se tourna vers le berceau où s'était assoupie cette merveilleuse petite fille, parfaite, oui vraiment avec tous ses membres admirablement proportionnés, au bon nombre... ses cheveux soyeux épousant sagement la forme de son crâne, un accroche- cœur délicatement appuyé sur son front si joliment bombé. Georgie adorait renifler son bébé, se repaître de son odeur, un amour animal indissociable de la maternité. William était éperdu d'admiration devant cette minuscule beauté, qui lui rappelait tellement Georgie en ses premiers jours, lorsque leur mère vivait encore et lui permettait de la câliner, de la bercer comme seul un grand frère peut le faire. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de discuter pour savoir qu'elle élèverait sa fille elle- même, l'évidence s'était imposée dès la première rencontre quelques jours plus tôt à l'hôpital. Ils leur tardaient de la ramener à la maison, à Pemberley...

Charles leur avait écrit afin de leur annoncer ses fiançailles, et par conséquent de la durabilité de son séjour à Verrière auprès de sa bien- aimée. William lui avait succinctement répondu afin de le féliciter et de lui faire part de la naissance de la petite Marianne Darcy. Il n'avait reçu aucun message d'aucune sorte émanant de la femme qui obsédait ses pensées. Il souffrait profondément de son absence et plus encore de son indifférence à son égard. En retour, Georgiana eut la joie de découvrir une lettre écrite des mains de son amie. Qui passait sous silence l'agonie dans laquelle son père s'était engagé afin de ne pas ternir leur bonheur d'accueillir une nouvelle vie, si fragile et si déterminée pourtant. Elle avait espéré, attendu impatiemment un mot, un signe de son amant. Qu'y- a- t-il de plus redoutable pour un cœur amoureux que le silence de l'aimé(e)?

**A celui qui est parti**

Aux funérailles de M. Bellet, Élisabeth s'entendit lire quelques poèmes que son père avait écrits au milieu de ses propres sanglots. Puis le Requiem de Gabriel Fauré, pour dire adieu à celui qui lui avait permis d'être cette jeune femme dont il était si fier. A jamais. Deux mots pour dire la peine immense au fond de son cœur, de ses entrailles.

Puis elle avait pris la fuite de Verrière où tout lui parlait de cet homme, le premier qu'elle avait passionnément aimé. Pour ne plus supporter la vue de la promesse de félicité éternelle entre Jeanne et Charles. Alors qu'elle avait tout perdu, en si peu de temps.

Vraiment seule, totalement, absolument. Le film de sa vie en sa compagnie n'a pas traversé son esprit, non. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était son beau visage, aux joues creuses, illuminé par son regard gris aux paupières légèrement tombantes. Ce qui donnait un air un peu mélancolique à ses traits. Le souvenir de son franc sourire, qui faisait disparaître radicalement cette tristesse en dessinant un grand bonheur sur sa physionomie. Son parfum, le timbre de sa voix, ses colères, ses convictions, ses aversions profondes, son amour excessif et maladroit parfois, son intelligence insatiable, son savoir immense. Sa présence. A celui qui n'était plus, elle aurait voulu dire une dernière fois ce lien d'amour qui les unit pour toujours, au- delà du pourrissement des chairs, au- delà de la disparition de l'esprit. Son image intériorisée à jamais, qui ne la quittera plus jamais, un peu comme une photo dans un portefeuille, rangée près de la poitrine où se débat un cœur d'orphelin. Image toujours disponible, à consulter n'importe quand. Comme une roue de secours, un talisman contre le vide que l'on ressent si souvent autour et à l'intérieur. Comme un point d'horizon immuable qui nous permet de relever la tête et d'aimer à nouveau cette vie parfois si éprouvante.

**Pour l'amour d'une femme**

Doué d'une intelligence brillante, William avait toujours appris plus vite que les autres, hormis en matière de sentiments et de relations interpersonnelles. Mais cela vous le saviez déjà...

Si peu sûr de lui et encore moins _d'elle,_ il avait imprudemment interprété le silence d'Élisabeth...

A leur retour en Angleterre avec la petite Marianne, il s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de revoir son cousin Richard avec lequel il avait cessé toute relation lorsque celui- ci lui avait annoncé qu'il savait ce qui le liait à la femme qu'il aimait alors éperdument.

Richard l'avait questionné, William n'avait rien dissimulé à celui qu'il avait reconnu depuis longtemps comme son alter ego masculin. Une violente dispute éclata entre eux, Richard lui avoua combien elle lui manquait encore aujourd'hui, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir à ses côtés mais qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer comme il l'aurait souhaité. La jalousie aveugla William qui l'invita à aller la retrouver en France où elle serait certainement ravie de partager son lit avec un membre de leur famille. Richard le plaqua contre le mur et lui cracha bien malgré lui qu'elle était probablement trop amoureuse de lui, William, pour trouver un réconfort quelconque auprès de lui. Il exhorta son cousin à repartir à sa conquête pendant qu'il veillerait sur Georgie et Marianne.

_**A suivre**_

*** L'histoire de Philémon et de Baucis**:

Dans _Les Métamorphoses_ d'Ovide: Zeus et Hermès, déguisés en vagabonds mendiant de quoi se restaurer et se reposer «frappent à mille portes, demandant partout l'hospitalité; et partout l'hospitalité leur est refusée. Une seule maison leur offre un asile; c'était une cabane, humble assemblage de chaume et de roseaux. Là, Philémon et la pieuse Baucis, unis par un chaste hymen, ont vu s'écouler leurs plus beaux jours; là, ils ont vieilli ensemble, supportant la pauvreté, et par leurs tendres soins, la rendant plus douce et plus légère.» Zeus prend très au sérieux la vertu de l'hospitalité d'autant plus que celui- ci prend sous sa protection tous les voyageurs cherchant logis, ainsi que les hôtes.

Pour les récompenser de leur bon accueil malgré leur pauvreté, les dieux, après avoir déclenché un déluge meurtrier sur toute la région et ses habitants inhospitaliers, transformèrent leur cabane en un temple somptueux. Lorsque les deux vieillards, Philémon et Baucis, émettent le souhait d'en être les gardiens et de ne pas être séparés dans la mort. Zeus les exauce. A leur mort conjointe, ils sont changés en deux arbres partageant le même tronc et mêlant leur feuillage, Philémon en chêne et Baucis en tilleul. Philémon et Baucis s'aiment pour l'éternité…

**Paroles de «Cécile ma fille»**

Elle voulait un enfant  
Moi je n'en voulais pas  
Mais il lui fut pourtant facile  
Avec ses arguments  
De te faire un papa  
Cécile ma fille  
Quand son ventre fut rond  
En riant aux éclats

Elle me dit allons jubile  
Ce sera un garçon  
Et te voilà  
Cécile ma fille  
Et te voilà et me voici moi  
Moi j'ai trente ans toi six mois  
On est nez à nez les yeux dans les yeux  
Quel est le plus étonné des deux?

Bien avant que je t'aie  
De filles j'en avais eues  
Jouant mon cœur à face ou pile  
De la brune gagnée  
A la blonde perdue  
Cécile ma fille  
Et je sais que bientôt  
Toi aussi tu auras  
Des idées et puis des idylles  
Des mots doux sur tes hauts  
Et des mains sur tes bas  
Cécile ma fille  
Moi je t'attendrai toute la nuit  
T'entendrai rentrer sans bruit  
Mais au matin c'est moi qui rougirai  
Devant tes yeux plus clairs que jamais

Que toujours on te touche  
Comme moi maintenant  
Comme mon souffle sur tes cils  
Mon baiser sur ta bouche  
Dans ton sommeil d'enfant  
Cécile ma fille  
Cécile


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Je remercie de tout mon cœur les personnes qui ont su m'encourager, notamment en déposant régulièrement leurs commentaires au sujet de cette histoire qui n'existe que pour leur plaisir. J'espère que vous aurez toutes/ tous (on ne sait jamais) oublié quelques instants la réalité en parcourant ces fantaisies nées de mon imagination et orchestrées selon la merveilleuse histoire créée par Jane Austen._

_Calazzi._

**Que serais- je sans toi? **(chanté par jean Ferrat)

**Paris, été 1947**

Continuer à vivre, à sentir l'effet du soleil sur sa peau assoiffée de caresses, à apprécier chaque instant, chaque souffle. La meilleure façon d'avancer pour elle résidait dans la conduite acharnée de ses études, exigeantes par essence, alors elle reprit le cours de sa vie dissimulant sa blessure mortelle derrière les heures de travail.

Lizzie hésitait entre deux orientations professionnelles, puisqu'elle s'obligeait à se projeter dans un avenir lointain, peut- être un jour y croira- t- elle, peut- être que ce jour- là, elle racontera son père à ses propres enfants, ceux qu'elle aura attendus avec son compagnon d'alors… Enfin pour l'heure, ce qui importait c'était de prendre soin de ses patientes, dont certaines ne savaient que faire de leur désespoir qui n'émouvait pas grand monde, ni hors les murs de l'hôpital, ni à l'intérieur. Seules les femmes parviendraient à prendre en mains leur avenir, leurs corps, leurs désirs d'enfant, les hommes de pouvoir en avaient verrouillé les issues. Accéder à la citoyenneté n'avait pas suffi pour elles, la conquête de leur indépendance ne faisait que débuter. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle sut que son chemin la mènerait sur le leur, main dans la main avec celles qui revendiquaient à leur manière farouche et risquée, cette volonté de décider pour elles. A cette époque, le travail d'un médecin dans un service d'urgence, de gynécologie ne consistait pas seulement à accoucher les parturientes…Certaines d'entre elles arrivaient aux frontières de la vie et de la mort, baignant dans leur sang, leur fébrilité annonçant la septicémie… Des femmes si désespérées, même déjà mères, avaient recours à l'avortement clandestin, des femmes à genoux, face contre terre car la contraception n'existait pas (hormis l'abstinence et le retrait post- coïtal, moyens tous deux dépendants aussi de ces messieurs…) encore. D'autres étaient plus chanceuses et rencontraient des praticiens «compréhensifs».

Chaque soir Lizzie rentrait chez elle, plus épuisée, plus belliqueuse. Charlotte l'évitait avec mauvaise conscience, elle s'était même proposée pour davantage de gardes de nuit car elle craignait ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait en présence de son amie en pleine désolation.

**Quand j'aime une fois, j'aime pour toujours**

Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, une autre silhouette apparaissait en son esprit, il n'avait toujours pas décidé, espérant et craignant simultanément que la vie ne fasse le choix pour eux, contre eux. Sauraient- ils être heureux ensemble? Le désirait- il? Aimer c'est toujours prendre un risque, cela il en était sûr maintenant, puisqu'il l'avait éprouvé dans sa chair et si douloureusement. Souffrir encore pour vivre quelques instants d'absolu avec elle… ou mourir chaque jour un peu plus dans une union sans amour, sans folie…Tu parles d'un choix! Mais si lui ne souhaitait rien tant que lui offrir ses bras non comme une cage mais comme un prélude à l'amour, mais elle? Que pouvait- elle vouloir aujourd'hui? Pensait- elle encore à lui? Si seulement il pouvait lui manquer… Georgie continuait de correspondre avec _elle_. Lui n'avait droit qu'au silence, à l'absence. Jusqu'à ce jour où sa sœur Jeanne avait fait allusion au décès de leur père, il bondit littéralement, la pressant d'expliquer les circonstances, la date et la douleur d'Élisabeth.

Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu de loin, aveuglée par le soleil éclatant qui éclaboussait la rue. Alors qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital, d'un pas assez las, elle sursauta à la vue de cette ombre élancée qui surplombait la sienne, si insignifiante en comparaison. Une silhouette indéniablement masculine, la main dans les cheveux comme chaque fois qu'il hésitait… Elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui avait éclos sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire, pas celui, désolé, qu'elle offrait à ses patientes en détresse. Le sourire d'une femme qui aime et qui veut le faire savoir.

De quels mots auraient- ils eu besoin? Leurs corps réclamaient… et suffiraient à étancher leur soif de l'autre.

La sensualité permet de parcourir les chemins du désir, puis de l'amour car ainsi les amants apprennent à offrir et à recevoir sans limite. Il la voulait pour lui seul, quitte à l'enfermer dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce mais ils partageaient la même fougue dévorante. Nulle nécessité de la convaincre, encore moins de l'emprisonner. Leurs bouches langoureuses, leurs salives mêlées, franchissant allègrement toutes les frontières du désir, totalement voués à la jouissance dans les bras de l'être aimé. Chacun s'accrochant au corps de l'autre, de peur de ne pas pouvoir aller au bout de leur volupté, et mourir d'amour, l'un en l'autre. Il était la vague recouvrant son corps et, elle, était l'ombre moite de ses hanches prises dans un mouvement de ressac sans cesse brisé contre les siennes. S'échapper de la fureur du monde orgasme après orgasme, mollement enfouis dans ce merveilleux exutoire qu'est l'amour partagé. Être sa jouissance, être _lui_, être _elle_.

Jusqu'à la prochaine vague, _la petite mort_. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains jointes avec ferveur dans l'extase des cœurs épris d'absolu au creux de la nuit où les désirs de mort et d'amour se rejoignent.

**Les autres amoureux...**

Marie l'insoumise ne se mariera jamais, elle connut avec son amant toutes les tempêtes, les orages qu'entraîne l'amour fou, dans des chambres sans berceau. Jusqu'à la mort, leur passion se nourrit de multiples conflits, aux couleurs de tendres réconciliations. Sa mère ne comprit jamais cet enfant dont elle avait ignoré les rêves profonds, jusqu'à sa façon d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Charles et Jeanne, ah, les tendres cœurs connurent aussi les tourments de ceux qui aiment, et qui craignent que la vie ne leur reprenne ce qu'elle leur avait accordé dans un moment de bonté. Comme Philémon et Baucis, ils surent s'aimer tout au long de leur vie commune, traversant les tempêtes (et l'après) ensemble.

Richard saura se perdre pour une belle étrangère au tempérament de feu, qui l'apprivoisera assez longtemps pour permettre à ses blessures d'amour de cicatriser.

François et Maria vivront le reste de leur vie, comme des naufragés, au jour le jour, en aimant chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

Quant à l'intrépide Georgiana, plus mère que fille, mit à l'épreuve plus d'un amant transi jusqu'à celui qui sut comprendre son cœur meurtri et surtout qui sut aimer ce premier enfant, celui d'un autre, au point qu'il le fit sien, en l'adoptant légalement. Ils élevèrent de nombreux chérubins, les leurs, ceux des autres. "Prendre un enfant dans ses bras, pour le bercer tout contre son cœur et l'emmener confiant vers demain"* afin que la chaîne d'amour ne soit plus brisée.

J'ai fait un rêve, un rêve d'amour où mon cœur était un oiseau qui prenait son envol, haut très haut dans le ciel, intouchable et libre. Mais jamais seul.

_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_ mais il n'y a pas de bonheur sans amour, n'est- ce pas?

_**Fin**_

* Yves Duteil, extrait de la chanson "Prendre un enfant par la main".

**Parole de Que Serais-je Sans Toi**:

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines  
Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta façon  
J'ai tout appris de toi comme on boit aux fontaines  
Comme on lit dans le ciel les étoiles lointaines  
Comme au passant qui chante on reprend sa chanson  
J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

J'ai tout appris de toi pour ce qui me concerne  
Qu'il fait jour à midi qu'un ciel peut être bleu  
Que le bonheur n'est pas un quinquet de taverne  
Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne  
Où l'homme ne sait plus ce que c'est qu'être deux  
Tu m'as pris par la main comme un amant heureux

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

Qui parle de bonheur a souvent les yeux tristes  
N'est-ce pas un sanglot de la déconvenue  
Une corde brisée aux doigts du guitariste  
Et pourtant je vous dis que le bonheur existe  
Ailleurs que dans le rêve ailleurs que dans les nues  
Terre terre voici ses rades inconnues

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines  
Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta façon  
J'ai tout appris de toi comme on boit aux fontaines  
Comme on lit dans le ciel les étoiles lointaines  
Comme au passant qui chante on reprend sa chanson  
J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

J'ai tout appris de toi pour ce qui me concerne  
Qu'il fait jour à midi qu'un ciel peut être bleu  
Que le bonheur n'est pas un quinquet de taverne  
Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne  
Où l'homme ne sait plus ce que c'est qu'être deux  
Tu m'as pris par la main comme un amant heureux

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement

Qui parle de bonheur a souvent les yeux tristes  
N'est-ce pas un sanglot de la déconvenue  
Une corde brisée aux doigts du guitariste  
Et pourtant je vous dis que le bonheur existe  
Ailleurs que dans le rêve ailleurs que dans les nues  
Terre terre voici ses rades inconnues

Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement


End file.
